


It's My (immortal) Life!

by Demonic_Snarry_Lover91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, I will add tags as I go along., M/M, Mpreg, Not canon compliant Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Ron Bashing, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Snarry_Lover91/pseuds/Demonic_Snarry_Lover91
Summary: During the middle of his sixth year at Hogwarts, newly changed Vampire Harry Potter realizes he has do do something drastic to get what- or rather who he really wants: Severus Snape. Little does he know, Severus has plans of his own for the raven haired teen.





	1. Not A Chapter, just a note

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights go to the beautiful blonde J K Rowling. I'm not her, nor do I want to be, I'm just loving playing with her lovely characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, need to get this note out.

If you have already started reading this story, back when I first started it, sorry to make you have to reread it. I am editing the story and adding new things. There will be music in this. That being said, if you notice that a lot of the songs are from the early 2000's, that is because this is an AU fic. All singers and bands in this fic are Magical people, therefore the songs have already been written before the time we know them to be from. I will be happy to accept suggestions and Constructive Criticism, however,  **Flamers Will Be Ignored!!!!**

 

 

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I apologize in advance if my posts are sporadic. I am not in very good health, and often find myself ill and unable to do much. Please be patient with me. 


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking the News

   Harry Potter, age 16, sat at his table in his formerly least favorite class, watching the prowling, sneering Potions Master, Severus Snape, as he stalked around the classroom throwing insults at the Gryffindors as usual. Harry smirked, how very like the man who had, since his 16th birthday, become the object of Harry's fantasies. Though that's not to say he had only begun to fancy the man then, oh no, Harry had had a crush on him since he was 13.

                              ~~~~

He glanced over at his best mate, Ron Weasley and sighed. If Ron knew what was going through his mind the red head would be disappointed and disgusted, not that Harry really cared anymore, he'd made a decision: He was going to purposely get detention with Snape, if only to let the man know what he needed to know. It was, after all the day before the students would leave for Winter Hols, and Harry didn't want to be stuck here without the man being aware of what needed to happen. Harry smirked and waited for Snape to start heading towards his table, then openly began levitating things towards Draco Malfoy's cauldron.

* * *

 

   As Severus Snape stalked closer to the table where the supposed 'bane of his existence' sat he frowned even more deeply. Potter was blatantly obvious in his attempt to levitate a dangerous ingredient into the cauldron of his godson Draco Malfoy. He sighed, thinking, ' _Why can't this be easy? I would really rather not to have to give the boy a detention, but he's doing this intentionally. Perhaps his Gryffindor courage has kicked in and he's going to tell me what he doesn't realize I already know. Well, needs must._

 

   " **Potter!** Detention after dinner tonight for your blatant disregard of safety in the classroom!" Severus yelled ending Potter's levitation charm with lightning speed as he grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him off of the stool, ignoring the spark of magic that traveled up his arm at the contact. "Leave my classroom at once and report to me no more than ten minutes after dinner is over tonight! Foolish, reckless boy!" He dragged Potter to the door or the classroom throwing him out forcibly.

* * *

 

    Harry stood outside of the Potions Master's office five minutes early for his detention and smirked. He'd thought it over for the past few months, and though he had been shocked at first, Harry was glad Fate had worked out this way. So he'd left the Great Hall as soon as he could manage it and not seem suspicious, and made his way to Snape's office.

 

  Tonight was the night: he'd finally get the man he'd secretly wanted since Third Year, when he discovered he really preferred his own sex. The disastrous, forced 'date' with Cho Chang, followed by that horrible kiss (also forced), had cemented it. Harry had no interest in females at all.

  Over the summer Harry had reached his sixteenth birthday and had come into his majority. He was a vampire and had known immediately that his once hated Potions professor was his mate, which had made him thank every deity he knew of for this gift. For months now he had dreamed of the man and now he couldn't wait to claim him. He just hoped Severus wouldn't outright reject him.

 

  Harry knocked on the door and waited. As soon as the door opened he pushed his way in past the austere man and sat uninvited in the chair in front of the man's desk, trying to calm his nerves. "Potter did I tell you you could come in and make yourself at home?" The dark haired man asked in an irritated tone.

  
  "No sir, but I'm going to tell you something and you might want to close and ward the door and have a seat. It's gonna be bit of a shock." Harry replied evenly. He watched as the man reluctantly did as he had suggested and took a deep breath before speaking. "Professor, I don't know how else to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it, and please don't kill me? Okay, here goes: I'm a vampire and you're my mate."

* * *

 

  Severus sighed and nodded his head after hearing the boy's words. He had already known this, he'd been experiencing the tell tale dreams and had felt it immediately when Potter's change had occurred. He too was a vampire and had until that night, been unable to find his mate. The game was up, he could no longer pretend that he hated the boy, after all, why should he? No, it would be much more fun to Claim his pretty little Mate and start his dream family as soon as possible. First though, he had to make sure it was safe to do so.

 

  Severus smirked, "I am aware of this development Potter. That being said, have you informed the headmaster of any of this? Have you registered with the Ministry?" If the boy had told Dumbledore that they were Mates, that could cause problems, same with not having registered with the Ministry.  
"Yes sir, I registered with them and no I haven't told anyone else, not even Dumbledore. Simply put, I no longer trust the man" the young wizard said sadly. Severus nodded, he too no longer trusted Albus Dumbledore. He would have to find out more about this, because he, like everyone else, had thought Potter was Dumbledore's 'Perfect Golden Boy', so this development was rather interesting.

 

  "Very well then Potter. Here is what we are going to do. I am going to Claim you as my mate. You will not object to being the submissive partner. You know by now that you need to have at least one blood donor correct?" He watched as Harry inclined his head in reply looking slightly confused. Merlin, how he loved to shock the boy, and no doubt this next bit of information would he a shock to Harry. If Severus was a betting man, he'd bet Potter had planned to be the one to pursue this relationship. "Yes Potter, I am a vampire as well. And now you are Mine."

* * *

 

  Harry could not hold back his gasp of surprise. Snape was a vampire? And he expected Harry to be the Submissive one? Well, Harry had no problems with that, but just what was the older man going to do? "Professor?" Harry asked, mentally cursing himself for the way his voice squeaked.

 

  "Do not seem so shocked Potter, now tell me who you have been feeding from." Snape said and Harry sighed a little. This wasn't going as planned at all. "I've been going out to the Forbidden Forest to hunt, sir. I haven't had human blood yet. During the summer I managed to get some stray cat, dog blood, as well as rodent's blood at night when the Dursley's were sleeping." Harry watched Snape warily as the man stood and came around to stand behind Harry. ' _Oh Merlin, what is going to happen now?_ ' Harry thought.


	3. Chapter Two: Talking about Dumbledore and the Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry talk about their mutual distrust of Dumbledore and the first part of the Claiming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter. Enjoy and feel free to leave comments, ideas and feedback for me.

#   ****

* * *

   Harry tensed, he wasn't sure what Snape was going to do and the man was standing right behind him. He slowly turned in his seat and looked up at Snape. "First things first, Potter, we will need to talk about this distrust of Dumbledore that you and I seem to have before we speak of anything else. I believe that for this discussion, we ought to be in a more comfortable setting. You will come with me."

 

  Harry nodded a little nervously and stood to follow the man. Snape stalked to a door in the office that Harry had not noticed before and Harry followed him, wand out to defend himself in case Snape tried anything. This was not going as he had planned it to go. He saw Snape look over his shoulder to see if Harry was following him. "Where are you taking me, Professor?" Harry asked.

 

  "To a safe place warded against meddling old fools, Potter. Do try to relax, I don't intend to hurt you." Snape replied. Harry gave a jerky nod of his head and resumed following the tall dark haired man. Harry felt as though he could trust Snape to keep his word in this at least. Anything else though, he was unsure of. 

* * *

    Severus smirked as he led Harry through the door and into his chambers, to the sitting room. He wondered what the old man had done to make Potter distrust him and was determined to find out. It was true, they were going to talk about Dumbledore, but they couldn't do that in his office. The old man had access to his office as the Headmaster of the school, but Severus' private quarters were warded with the strongest wards, rivaling those of even the Ministry. He didn't like how the boy seemed to distrust him, but knew that that had been his own doing over the years. He would just have to prove to Potter that he could trust Severus.

 

   Once in the sitting room, Severus waited for Potter to come in before closing the door and stalking to his favorite chair and sinking gracefully into it, leaving the choice of a sofa, a loveseat, and two other unoccupied chairs to sit in. He smirked again as he watched the black haired boy take in his surroundings. Potter seemed surprised, though Severus supposed that was to be expected.

* * *

 

  Harry looked around the room to take in the sight. The sitting room was surprisingly not as dark and cold as he would have guessed the Potions Master's taste to be. Instead it was warm and inviting. The stone floor was covered with rugs in shades of dark brown, and the sofa and matching chair were a rich deep red leather that looked extremely soft and supple, and there was a matching loveseat. There were two other chairs in the room, matching the one Snape was in. 

 

   Looking around more, he saw a coffee table, simple and masculine, made of black stained wood with a glass top. Harry noticed that there were shelves packed with books lining one wall and smiled. This was the type of place he could see himself in. 

 

   "If you're quite finished gawking at my furnishings, Potter, do sit down. It is rather disconcerting to have you standing there gaping like a fish." Snape said and Harry felt himself flush. He hadn't meant to get distracted. _'Shite, now he thinks I'm even more of an idiot than he did before!'_ Harry thought. "Sorry Professor." He said as he went to sit in the unoccupied chair furthest away from the man. 

* * *

 

   "Now then, the reason I brought you here is that my rooms are protected and no one can access them save for myself and those whom I invite into my private chambers. It is a safe place to talk about Dumbledore. That being said, Potter, why is it that you do not trust the old man?" Severus asked watching the boy carefully as he waited for a response.

 

   Severus took the time in which Potter was thinking of a way to respond to have a good look at the young man who would soon be his. While it was true that Potter did indeed look very much like his father, there were many ways in which he did not look like the man whom Severus had loathed.

 

    Where James Potter had been a bit more bulky and angular, Harry was far more delicate looking, with pale skin, softer features and a lithe figure. And the boy's eyes were most assuredly his mother's. Harry was small for his age, with a diminutive stature that made him seem all the more delicate, whereas James had been tall.

 

    Potter -no, Harry, he couldn't think of him as 'Potter' anymore- was truly was a vision to behold and thankfully, it seemed to Severus that Harry was more like his late mother than James. Severus noted to himself that he quite liked the way the boy looked. Severus thought he was beautiful, though he would not yet say so. That would have to wait until they had gotten this discussion over with. 

 

    He sighed, Harry was still hesitating. "Do try to relax, I don't bite... Much." Severus said with a little bit of a smirk gracing his features at the boy's gasp of shock at the joke, and the very lovely blush. Yes, Harry Potter was a beautiful young man, and soon he would belong to Severus.

* * *

 

   Harry was shocked by the man's words, it seemed as though the Potions Master was trying to make a joke. "Erm.. Well, I don't.. The thing is, I've had plenty of time this year to think about all of the things that have happened during the past few years, and a lot of things that happened don't make sense. Dumbledore has always said that he cares about my well being, but if that were true, then why did he leave me with the Dursleys?" Harry began. 

 

    He thought for a second before continuing, "Then there are all of my "adventures" over the years. Not one of them were things that could have been even remotely considered safe for a child. I mean, facing trolls and a Cerberus, as well as other potentially dangerous things in First Year alone at 11 years old? Having to kill the Basilisk in Second Year with only the help of Fawkes, the Sorting Hat, and a sword, all while trying to rescue an annoying little girl? Then fighting against Dementors Third Year?"

 

 Harry paused to take a few breaths then continued,  "Then I got to thinking about the fact that he's only ever given me vague answers to any questions I've asked about Voldemort. Honestly, shouldn't I have had the right to know what I needed to about someone who was supposedly after my life? I never got any answers from the old man, only riddles. So, I've had to be ready for anything and find things out for myself."

 

   Here, Harry smirked at the look of confusion on his Mate's face. Changing this man's opinion about him was going to be fun.  "I know Dumbledore is up to something, I just haven't completely figured out what it is yet. You see, Professor, I'm not nearly as stupid as I let you and everyone else believe me to be. I've never once _truly_ trusted the man, at least not since I learned that he was the one who left me with my relatives. Who could trust a wizard who dropped them on the doorstep of people who hate magic?" Harry asked rhetorically. 

 

    "I'm really not as stupid as you think I am, and to be honest, I could very easily be considered top of the class in school if I wanted to be. But I don't want to let him know about my true intelligence, because if I did, he'd definitely try to gain complete control of me. I can't allow that to happen, so I let myself be seen as an extremely lucky idiot who only thinks about Quidditch. If I didn't,  he'd know I've cottoned on to his... How should I put it.. Manipulative tactics?" Harry said. 

 

     Harry sighed, "I know he's been using me for his own personal vendetta against Voldemort, and I know why he has one. Dumbledore wants to rule the Wizarding World and if Voldemort was out of the way he'd be able to. What I don't understand is why he wants to rule over us all." Harry said and looked at Snape. The man looked shocked. "Yes, Professor Snape, I really am intelligent. I've just let everyone believe I was average, or in your opinion, below average in order to find out what I need to know." He smirked. Snape really seemed surprised and it made Harry wonder if he had said too much. 

* * *

 

     Severus regained his composure and slowly smiled. It would be so much easier to explain things to the boy now that he knew that Potter wasn't as dunderheaded as he had always assumed the boy to be. He was actually starting to believe the boy was possibly very well suited for him. That was good, smart and beautiful, just Severus' type. "Very well, Potter. It appears I have misjudged you. I apologize,  though I do expect better work from you in class from now on." Severus said. 

     After a moment of thought, he continued speaking, "It is true that Dumbledore is attempting to rule the Wizarding world. You see, it is actually Dumbledore who is the one wanting to control the blood purity of the world. The man believes that by pinning this all on the Dark Lord, he can find a way to let the muggles know that magic exists. If that were to happen, we would be eradicated by them in fear, or experimented on by their scientists. It would be much like the witch hunts of old, only much more dangerous for us due to the advanced technology and innate curiosity of the muggles."

 

    He watched the boy's face darken in anger. "So let me get this straight, Dumbledore is the one trying to ruin us all? Trying to get us killed? How would that help him?" Potter asked. Severus curled his lips in disgust, not at the boy, but at the reason the old man had given his plans to Severus for. "That is simple, by doing so, in his opinion, he would be able to take those which he deems worthy and put them into hiding until the rest of us were dead. He would then be able to rebuild the world according to his plans. I believe that he would raise an army then to erase the muggle world from existence. I know all of this because he told me."

 

     Severus watched as the boy took all of this in and made a decision. He would tell the boy about the values that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters held dear, though not just yet, Potter needed to ask about it first. Severus Snape was a spy for the Dark, pretending to be a spy for the Light. It was a grueling task to be sure, and one that wore him out, but it was very rewarding. "Potter, I do not believe you have given me all of the reasons for your distrust of Dumbledore. It would be best if you did not withhold information from me. However, if you are uncomfortable with telling me everything at this moment, I understand." Severus said after a few minutes of hearing nothing from the young man.

* * *

 

    Harry shook his head. "It's not that, sir, it's just his manipulations they seem like the mad plans of someone losing their grasp on reality.. I'm not sure how to explain everything he's done so far, but I'll try.The most recent one was last year, when I Umbridge was here. Hermione formed a secret Defense group because Umbridge refused to teach, which for some reason I had to be the Leader of. Dumbledore obviously knew about it and did nothing. He ought to have sacked her when he had the chance, but instead he disappeared from the school and she became the Headmistress."

 

    Harry paused to collect his thoughts, then continued, "At the time I had thought nothing of it, just chalked it up to him being overly cautious and not wanting to deal with the Ministry. But thinking about it now, it seems like he was intentionally trying to see what she would do to us all, and when we were caught, he took credit for the group, then disappeared." 

 

   Harry once again fell silent, and watched his Mate. When Snape indicated that he should continue, he did. "Then there was fourth year when I was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He never truly objected to it even though he knew I could die during any one of the tasks. He could have gotten me out of it, as the Headmaster of the school, but he didn't. It was pretty obvious that I couldn't have put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and that I wouldn't have asked someone to do it for me."

 

    Harry took a couple of breaths and continued on with his explanations. "Dumbledore always knows what goes on in the castle, yet he never tried to change things for the betterment of the students. Instead he seems to enjoy putting us in danger, especially me. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I feel like he's trying to get me killed. He's always warned me not to bother Madam Pomfrey with my injuries, even when I came back from the Dursley's nearly in pieces, and I know for a fact that she's only ever given me the most basic of medical care, on his orders at least when he was around. When he was gone she gave me the best care. I don't know what he has against me, but I don't trust him at all."

 

     Harry sighed and pulled out his wand casting a quick _tempus_ and noted that he had been in Snape's chambers for over an hour. "Bloody hell! It's been over an hour. Ron and Hermione will be wondering where I am soon." He muttered. Snape shook his head and smirked. "Actually, Potter, you do not need to worry about that. I spoke to your Head of House and let her know that you will not be in the tower at all this weekend. You will be staying here while we discuss Dumbledore and the Claiming Ritual." Snape said with an air of finality. Harry visibly paled even further and then tired a lovely shade of pink. "Erm.. About that. When you said you'd be the one Claiming me, you weren't having me on were you?" he asked, wiping a slightly sweaty palms on the leg of his jeans.

 

   "Of course not, Potter. I rarely joke about such things, as you will come to find out." Snape replied. Harry nodded and smiled weakly, everything the man had said not setting in right away. "I suppose I'll have to get used to the idea then." He said. Harry thought for a moment then blushed when he caught the full implications of the older Vampire's words. "Hold on! You weren't planning to.. Now? And McGonagall knows about this?!" Harry shrieked. 

* * *

 

     Severus chuckled darkly. "Where is all of that Gryffindor bravado now, eh Potter? You seem nervous, are you afraid that I'm going to spend the weekend ravishing you? Or perhaps you are hoping for it... Nevertheless, no Potter, I will not touch you until the night we perform the Physical Claiming. We have plenty of time for that later. This weekend will only be the Verbal Claiming."

 

    Severus smirked, "There are things that you need to know before then, however. The first being that, Yes, Minerva knows about this. She has known what I am for several years, as have many of the staff members, Dumbledore including. During the summer when your change occurred, I began having the dreams that let me know that you are my mate. I spoke to Minerva about it. She gave her blessing and I have been waiting for you to approach me. Tonight we will do an overview of what the Verbal Claiming Ritual entails, and tomorrow night it will be witnessed by Minerva and whomever you and I wish to share this with. I do not need to tell you how very important that first ritual is, and I hope you have sense enough not to mention this to anyone until after the Physical Claiming takes place, not even your friends can know about this Potter, unless they are your chosen witnesses." Severus said. 

 

    He then stood and walked to the little kitchen attached to the sitting room behind a half wall. He pulled two glasses from a shelf and poured two fingers of scotch into them, bringing one to Harry. The boy looked at him as though he had grown two heads as he accepted the glass, but didn't drink any.  
"Sir, I'm technically underage. You know that technically speaking I'm not supposed to drink..." the boy said warily. Severus laughed and took a sip of his own drink. "Potter, I won't tell if you don't. You have the right to drink in here as you see fit. Very soon you will be a permanent fixture in these rooms and I intend on treating you like the young man you are, not as a child."

 

     Severus watched the boy take a hesitant drink of the scotch, waiting for the inevitable choking and sputtering of one's first time drinking strong alcohol. To his surprise however, Potter did not even seem phased by it. "Am I to assume you've had scotch before, or perhaps something else such as Firewhiskey?" Severus asked curiously.  
"Erm, the Weasley twins gave me Firewhiskey last year as a joke and I found out that I liked it enough that they let me have a bottle of my own." Potter replied blushing a bit.

 

    Severus chuckled at Harry's sheepish admission with a little smile. "Don't worry, Potter, your secret is safe with me. I shall see to it that we have a good supply of the drink. Now then, on to the overview of the Verbal ritual. Tell me, what do you know of it?" He asked. 

* * *

 

     Harry was silent for a few minutes and continued drinking his scotch before speaking. "I know that during the verbal ritual, both parties need to make certain vows and speak of their intentions towards the other. The vows and intentions must be agreed upon by both parties in order to begin the bond which can take anywhere between a week and several months to form. In some cases, the intentions are spoken of and agreed upon prior to the ritual if both parties are to come to an understanding." Harry said and watched the man carefully.

 

     At Snape's nod, he continued. "The vows are meant to strengthen the intentions and are vital to the ritual. That's about all I know though, I wasn't able to find much information on it, as the library doesn't have many books about those things, not counting the Restricted Section, of course." Harry said and waited to see what Snape would say, though he knew there would likely be something that the few books he was able to find had left out.

 

  
      "You are correct, Potter. The other important factors in the ritual are that the Vows and Intentions must be witnessed by one or more people and during the ritual there will be several candles burning in a circle around the two vampires. The candles form a protective circle and help to focus the magic that will be present during the ritual. The words of the ritual are a mix of Gaelic and English. However, there is one part of the ritual that is slightly physical, and that would be a kiss placed on the right cheek of each party by the other." Snape said with a smirk.

 

  
    Harry blushed a little. "Oh yeah, I read bout the kiss thing. But sir, you hate me, why would you agree to..  do that?" Harry asked a little shyly and drained his glass of scotch, effectively hiding a pained frown begins the glass before he could once again school his features into a mask of indifference. He felt a little out of his depths here, knowing that he had no problems with this in the slightest. But Snape had always hated him. Harry was sure he'd need to try to convince his Mate that he was worth the effort, even though he really felt as though he wasn't. In fact, Harry knew that he wasn't worth the trouble he would cause for the older Vampire. 

 

"I do not hate you Potter, I have never actually _hated_ you. In fact, over the past several months, I have become rather enamoured of you. You have been haunting my dreams and thoughts as of late and I admit there are several things I would like to do to and with you." Snape replied smirking, setting his glass down and stood, walking towards Harry. "As a matter of fact, Potter, I would very much like to show you some of what you will be getting out of this arrangement." Snape said as he came to a stop in front of the chair still smirking, looming over Harry.

 

    Harry blushed deeply and looked up at the man. He had no idea what was going through the man's mind "What are you going to do Professor?" He asked nervously and stood up, ready to bolt from the room if he needed to.

* * *

 

       Severus looked down at Harry and leaned down until he was at eye level with the boy. Harry was blushing again and Severus smiled this time. "Relax, Potter, I won't hurt you. I simply want to taste those lovely red lips." He said and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. He heard Harry gasp, and was struck by a sudden thought, ' _Could it be that he has never..._?' He pulled the boy close and chuckled. "From that reaction, I'd say you've never been kissed before. Or if you have, it was an unfullfilling one. Which is it then Potter, and don't lie." Harry seemed to be at war with himself for a few moments and Severus waited patiently. Finally, the boy spoke.

 

     "I've been kissed once. By a girl. It was wet. It was last year and it was Cho Chang. She was crying over Cedric though and I told her after she kissed me that I was just not interested in her like that. Then she ran away crying more. I had thought that everyone had figured out I was gay by then. But apparently no one knows I am." the boy said. Severus chuckled. He hadn't known that, even with the failed Occlumency lessons from the previous year, hell he hadn't even realized the boy was of the same sexual preference as he was.

 

   "I see. Well we'll have to make sure that everyone knows you belong to me soon then, won't we?" Severus said in a smooth silky tone. "Of course that will have to wait at least a week, if not a couple of weeks," Severus added. He was, of course planning to make Harry his soon, but had no desire to scare the boy off, even if Harry would come back to him within a short time. He lowered his head and captured the boy's lips again, this time in a long, lingering kiss, holding back a laugh when Harry pulled away from him and ran to the other side of the room looking wide eyed and was completely shocked.

 

   "P-professor!? What.. You said you wouldn't touch me this weekend!" The boy stammered out, his face completely red and breathing heavily. Severus smirked. "I said I wouldn't _touch_ you, however, I said nothing about not _kissing_ you my sweet Harry." Severus said chuckling as he advanced upon Harry again fully intending to continue the light snogging session again. The boy looked around wildly and dashed to the other side of the room again trying to get away from him.

* * *

 

      To say that Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He was mortified and completely confused. Yes, he wanted to kiss Snape, and yes the kiss was amazing, but he had been unprepared for it. He had thought he would have to be the one to do the chasing, and yet it seemed as though he was the one being chased. For Merlin's sake, the man couldn't even call him by his given name!  "Professor, I.. I don't think I can do this.. I'm not ready. I've never even.. I mean I just.. " He trailed off, moving around the room again as Snape continued advancing on him.

 

  "Potter, do calm down. If you would rather not be kissed right now all you have to do is say so. I will never do anything to you that you would not be comfortable with. I believe a fair solution would be to let you kiss me instead, and if you need a little liquid courage, feel free to drink as much as you'd like." Snape said as he picked up Harry's glass and went to the kitchen to refill it with more scotch. He set it down on the coffee table and went to sit down in the chair. 

 

     Harry bolted to the chair he had been sitting in and snatched the glass up, "Why would I want to kiss anyone who can't even call me Harry? You're supposed to be my mate and all you do is call me Potter like that's the only name I'm worth having. I'm HARRY. Not Potter. Yes Potter is my last name, but I am Harry.  **I'm not my fucking FATHER!!!**  So if you out can't even call me that, you can forget about me kissing you. Hell, you can forget about the whole us being Mates thing too." He downed the drink and glared. 

 

  
    "Forgive me _Harry_ , but it is a habit and habits are hard to break. I will endeavor to remember to call you Harry from now on, if you would try to call me Severus." Snape said with a little smirk. Harry nodded and stood, going to the kitchen with his glass and poured another scotch, downing it in one gulp and setting the glass on the counter. He was starting to feel light headed and thought about what Snape had suggested. Maybe he _could_ kiss the man. He walked back into the sitting room and stood in front of Snape with his arms crossed.

 

    To his immense satisfaction, Snape looked up at him warily as if expecting another rant. Harry gathered his courage. He bent down to Snape's eye level, which wasn't all that far below him, glaring. He thought about what he was about to do, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to Snape's quickly then straightened up again, blushing. Harry knew it wasn't the best, but it was the first kiss he'd willingly given anyone. He knew Snape would say something condescending about it though, and mentally prepared for it. 

 

      "Surely you can do better than that, Harry." Snape said with a self satisfied smirk. Harry sighed and bit his lip then bent down again, thinking _'Am I really going to do this again? Yup, I guess_ _so,'_ andkissed Snape for a longer period of time and gasped in surprise as he felt the man's tongue swipe at his lips. The gasp allowed Snape to slide his tongue past Harry's parted lips and Harry closed his eyes at the new sensation, unsure of what to do now. 

* * *

 

 

     Severus slowly brought his hands up to rest on Harry's hips and he softly kissed the boy, holding back a groan at the exquisite taste of his mate's mouth. He didn't want to scare Harry away and was pleasantly surprised when Harry's hands found his shoulders, then his hair. He allowed the kiss for a few minutes then pulled away, gazing at the boy's kiss swollen lips. "That was much better Harry" he said. The boy jumped in shock when McGonagall's head appeared in the fire and the woman called Severus' name.  
"Severus, Harry, I truly apologize for this interruption, but,  I'm afraid that there is not much time to do the Verbal Claiming ritual. I've found out that Dumbledore is returning to the castle tomorrow evening. You need to talk about your vow and intentions before then." She said, her Scottish brogue clearly evident in her irritation.

 

      Severus nodded, sighing.  _'The old coot ruins everything!'_ He thought, removing his hands from Harry's hips as the boy stepped away shyly. "Very well Minerva. Are you going to be available to begin the ritual in the morning then? The sooner it is done, the better." Severus said. He looked at Harry to see if the boy had anything to say. He was surprised when Harry blushed and turned to the fire addressing Minerva with "Professor McGonagall, would it be possible for you to be able to witness the ritual if it were to be done tonight?" McGonagall thought for a moment. "Of course Mr Potter, if both you and Severus are willing to do so tonight. I have the forms from the Ministry in my office and I can be there in an hour."  
Severus nodded we will be ready in an hour then, Minerva." he said.  
"Very well then. I will see you both in an hour." she said and disappeared from the fire to leave them to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, I will try to post daily, however I have a brain tumor and have many doctors appointments to attend. Therefore there may be a couple days between posts.


	4. Chapter Three: A Ritual, A Falling Out, And Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry perform the first Ritual, and it seems as though all is not well between the members of the "Golden Trio". Will the friendships last, or have things completely turned rotten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been sick lately, and very busy. Translation for the Gaelic words is in the end notes.

* * *

 

 

 

After speaking with McGonagall a second time, Harry and Severus set up and spelled clean an empty room in Severus' chambers for the Claiming Ritual while they waited for Minerva to come down to the dungeons to be a witness. They had firecalled her a second time to request three extra witnesses, the three being Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Minerva had assured them that the three would be in her company when she arrived at Severus' chambers, and so Harry and Severus set to work preparing the room. They had just finished placing the candles when the Floo chimed, alerting Severus, to let them know that their guests were there.

 

     The two dark haired wizards left the room and Severus admitted entry to the three students and the Transfiguration teacher. Once gathered in the sitting room, the three students stared at Harry curiously, or at least Ron and Hermione did, Draco was his usual sneering self. Severus locked and warded the Floo so that there would be no interruptions. He eyed the red-haired male and bushy haired girl warily, and before anyone had a chance to speak, Severus ushered them into the prepared room.

 

      "Foolish questions and what not can be asked and discussed after the Ritual. I'm assuming that Professor McGonagall has told you three in part of what will take place this evening, correct?" Severus asked, and upon receiving three nods, two of which were accompanied by disgusted looks, he and Harry stepped into the circle of candles facing one another. Minerva cast the proper spells to ensure that the three younger witnesses could not speak of what they were about to witness to anyone outside of the chambers who did not know what was going on.

* * *

 

     Severus eyed Granger and Weasley suspiciously again for several moments and sighed inwardly. ' _Weasley will probably blow a gasket after the Ritual, and Granger, the insufferable Know-It-All, will likely have pointless and stupid questions and theories, even though this has already been partially discussed.'_  he thought to himself disdainfully.  
"There will be no speaking from the three of you until the Ritual is complete." Severus said in his most imposing and intimidating tone and upon receiving affirmative nods, gestures for Minerva to begin the Ritual.

 

    With a wave of her wand, Minerva lit the candles surrounding Harry and Severus and spoke the beginning words of the Ritual. _" **Táimid ar shealbhóirí na n-ealaíon draíochta tagtha finné a chur ar fáil an chuid is mó ársa Deasghnátha Éileamh vampiric."**_ (* **1)**

To which Severus and Harry replied, **_"Gabhaimid buíochas dhuit don treo-uillinn fhinné."_** (* **2**  )

 

    Minerva smiled and gestured for Harry and Severus to their take each other's left hand lightly as the candles flickered slightly in the gathering of magic and the three younger witnesses shivered slightly. Minerva asked the three teenage witnesses to confirm that they were witness to the ritual,  and once all three had said _"I bear witness."_ Severus looked at Harry as he began speaking again, **_"I, Severus Tobias Snape éilíonn tú mar mo maité_**. (* **3**  ) My intentions are thus: I intend to protect and care for your health. I intend to provide for you. I intend to help you care for and raise any children we may have in the future. My Vows are thus: I Vow to see to your needs and desires. I Vow to keep you safe to the best of my ability. I Vow to learn to cherish and love you." Threads of gold magic twined around their clasped hands creating a soft glow.

 

   Harry smiled, looking at Severus and replied _**"I, glacadh Harry James Potter d'éileamh.**_ (* **4** )  My intentions are thus: I intend to care for you and any children that we may raise. I intend to be your Submissive Mate. My Vows are thus: I Vow to take care of your needs and desires. I Vow to do my utmost best to ensure your happiness. I Vow to learn to love and cherish you." After Harry finished speaking, threads of silver magic wove into the threads of gold magic and intensified the glow a bit more.

 

   The hands that clasped one another tightened their hold as the pair spoke in unison, _**"Trí draíochta agus os comhair na finnéithe againn á éileamh ar a chéile. Mar déanfaimid é, mar sin beidh sé."**_ (* **5** )   
Keeping their hands clasped, Harry and Severus stepped closer to each other and Severus placed a chaste kiss to Harry's right cheek, which Harry reciprocated. Threads of magic in every color surrounded them for a moment, shining brightly then dispersed, snuffing out the candles as it disappeared. Minerva once again spoke, _**"Táimid dhúnadh anois an dóiteán agus buíochas a ghabháil leis an draíocht as a bheith le linn."**_ (* **6** ) 

 

    The candles blew out after Minerva, Draco, Hermione, anda Ron spoke the words:  _"We have witnessed."_   

* * *

 

   As soon as Harry and Severus stepped out of the circle of candles, all three students began talking at once.

"Harry what the hell, mate?!" _"Oh Honestly Ronald! he's a Vampire don't you get it? It was quite obvious now that I think about-"_ "Do you ever shut your mouth Granger?"  "Oi! Shut up you bloody Ferret!"  _"Ronald! Don't be rude!"_ "Yes, Weasel, don't be rude."

 

  
      Severus was rapidly becoming irritated. " **That's Enough you three!** Draco, Weasley, Granger, all three of you to the sitting room now!" Severus barked, making the three students jump slightly as they scrambled to comply. Harry chuckled nervously as he moved to follow them, but was stopped by Severus, who sent Minerva to the sitting room saying that he and Harry would join them in a few moments. As soon as Minerva had left the room, Severus pulled Harry to him and gave the young vampire an encouraging hug. "Harry, just remember, whatever happens, I will be here. You are mine now, and I protect what is mine." Severus said, then released the boy. Together they put away the candles and then joined their witnesses in the sitting room. The first to speak was Draco.

 

     "What exactly is going on Uncle Severus? I know you're a Vampire, as you've told me this before, but what was that with _Potter_ just now?." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "Draco, Harry is also a Vampire, and furthermore, he is my Mate. That being said, I'm sure you remember how protective and possessive Vampires are, so I would appreciate it if you would cease your petty rivalry with him. Is. That. Understood?" Severus said, giving Draco a hard look. Draco inclined his head slightly and smirked. " So Potter, You're the Submissive one?"

 

      Severus chuckled as Harry nodded, then glared at the Weasley boy as Ron made a loud sound of disgust and revulsion at thus admittance. "Merlin's pants, Harry! That's gross! I can't believe you're a blood sucking cock sucker!" Ron said in disgust.  
"Ronald Weasley! How can you say such a thing! For all we know, Harry's not even gay! It could just be that Magic has declared him and Professor Snape to be mates!" Hermione exclaimed, though she looked slightly repulsed as well.

 

       Severus wrapped an arm around Harry as the boy sighed and looked away from his best friends with a little bit of sadness.  
"Actually, Hermione, I am gay, always have been." The boy admitted softly. Severus was proud of his Mate. The red haired idiot was becoming red in the face and was shaking with poorly controlled anger. "Harry, how can you say that? I thought you liked girls! Now I find out you're a bloody poof!?! That's just WRONG! It's SICK!!! What about Cho last year, and Ginny, I thought you fancied her! Why are you acting like such a freak now?" Ron screamed. 

 

     Severus took this chance to interrupt Harry's friend's questioning as he could see that Harry was growing paler by the second. .  
"Mister Weasley! Kindly refrain from insulting my Mate with your homophobic ranting! Harry's inclinations are none of your business and I will not have you upsetting him!" Severus glared at the Weasley boy until  
Ron looked slightly ashamed and backed off for the time being. Severus knew it was only a matter of time until the red head lost his temper again, and had his wand at the ready. 

 

     The Granger girl, although she still looked disgusted, was curious, and thus began sending rapidly fired questions at Harry.  
"Harry, when did you become a Vampire? Did you get bitten? How have you been getting blood? What changes have you noticed since the change? How did you know what you were? When did you find out that you were Professor Snape's Mate?" She asked. During the girl's questioning, Weasley's anger had been building steadily and before she could ask another question, he lunged at Harry, punching him several times in the face and gut.  **"You disgusting FREAK! You're unnatural! How DARE you become a Vampire you bloody wanker?! You're sick and if you think I'll let you hang around 'Mione and Ginny, you're wrong! You bastard!"** The Weasley boy yelled, hitting Harry with all of his strength with each word.

 

     Minerva pulled Ron off of Harry as Severus shouted " _Incarcerous!"_  sending strong magical ropes that bound Ron tightly whilst the enraged red-head continued to bellow at his friend. Ron fought against the ropes spitting out several more slurs against Harry and though he wanted to delve into the brat's mind to see what caused this reaction, Severus only leveled his wand at the boy and obliviated the fight from his mind, replacing it with a false memory of an argument between the two teens over Harry's sexual orientation, and of being bound to keep him from further harming the smaller male. No one in the room knew why Ron Weasley had lost his temper like that.

 

      Professor McGonagall gave Ron a harsh glare."Mister Weasley, when you return from holiday you are hereby prohibited from playing Quidditch for a month, and that includes practice!" She said shaking her head as though ashamed by his words. Severus looked to Minerva, silently asking permission to add onto the cretin's punishment. Minerva nodded. "Mister Weasley, you are dismissed from our presence and will serve two weeks of detention for your language along with Professor McGonagall's punishment. Leave now, before I consider your insults as an attack on my mate! I am within my rights to kill anyone who attacks my Mate, as you should well know!" Severus said coolly.

 

      Severus nearly lost his temper again as the boy glared at Harry, "That's just fine then, and you can forget we were ever friends,  _Potter_ , you sick fucking git! And stay away from Ginny and 'Mione!" he said, storming out of Severus' chambers after he was released from the magical ropes. 

* * *

 

    Once Ron had left, Severus looked Harry over and found him to be unconscious. He went to the fireplace and tossed in a handful of Floo Powder calling out "Hogwart's Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey's office!" as he knelt down with his face in the green flames. "Poppy? Are you there?" he called out. The school's Medi-witch appeared in front of the fire. "Yes, Severus, what is it? Has something happened?" she asked. It was rare to see the stoic man in such a near panic.   
"Please come to my chambers Poppy, I will explain when you are here" Severus replied. Madam Pomfrey nodded and told Severus to step back, which he did, and shortly after, the Mediwitch stepped through into the room.

 

      Upon spotting Harry's unconscious, badly beaten and bloody form, she gasped. It was no secret that the lad had had a detention with the man. "Severus Tobias Snape! Explain this at once!" She demanded.   
"Poppy, this is in no way what it looks like. I will explain things shortly, but for now, please just heal Harry. Scan him for internal injuries as well, please?" Severus asked. Poppy drew her wand and inclined her head, agreeing to listen after tending to her patient. "Very well, however I do expect answers. Lay him on the sofa so that I can properly cast my scanning and healing charms." Poppy said. Severus lifted Harry from the floor and laid him on the sofa. 

 

     Madam Pomfrey cast the scanning charm, waving her wand over Harry. A few moments later, she studied the parchment that had appeared as soon as the spell was finished,  and gasped "There are two cracked ribs, and his nose and jaw are broken, but other than that the only other injuries are superficial. However, he is severely malnourished and is showing signs of anemia, though according to his file, he's had a Creature Inheritance, Vampire, which explains the anemia. Why on earth I was not informed of this change, is beyond me. I would have been able to give Mister Potter some vital information on his new condition if I had been told that he was now a Vampire." Poppy said with a huff as she began casting spells to rid the boy of blood and started to heal him.

 

    "Well, I've done what I can." she said as she opened her medical bag and pulled out a small tub of Bruise Correcting Salve, a pain potion, an Iron supplemental potion, a Nourishment potion, and some Skele-Grow. She then cast the spell to bring Harry back to consciousness. Harry awoke and blinked several times and groaned in pain. Poppy helped him lift his head and began pouring the potions down his throat. When every potion had been swallowed Poppy conjured a glass of water and assisted Harry in sitting up, and handed him the water. Harry drank the water down quickly and grimaced. "Ugh, those potions are foul!" he said.

 

    "Well Mister Potter, you would not have needed so many had you disclosed your Creature Status to me. Now then," Poppy said as she handed him the tub of bruise salve, "Apply this to the bruises twice a day for one week. And report to me every day before breakfast for an Iron supplement and a Nourishment potion for one month. You are severely malnourished and though it is not unusual for Vampires to be anemic, your anemia is bordering on the very severe side."  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Harry replied feeling properly chastised. Harry knew he should have told Madam Pomfrey that he had become a vampire, but he had been certain that she would have informed the Headmaster, and seeing as he didn't trust Dumbledore, Harry had decided not to tell the Mediwitch of his new status.

 

    "Also, Mister Potter, your diet is in need of a change. You need to be eating a lot more meat, preferably beef,and the bloodier the better. You need to eat plenty of proteins, and things high in iron. I will oversee your diet from here on out." Madam Pomfrey said as she then turned to Severus. " Now then, Severus, you had better explain this to me. And don't you even think of leaving any information out!" She said. Severus nodded and invited her to take a seat, then called a house elf named Tiffy requesting tea and biscuits. When the house elf returned and subsequently popped away leaving the snacks and drinks, Severus finally spoke.

 

      "As you have learned, Poppy, Harry is a vampire. He is also my Mate. I felt the pull on July 31st, Harry's birthday, I began experiencing the dreams associated with one's Mate shortly after that, but was at first unable, then unwilling to speak to him. After some time of being plagued with the dreams and being near the intoxicating scent associated with one's Mate for so long, I had decided to speak to him. However, until today we were unable to speak privately, due to certain circumstances. Today, Harry received a detention in my class, and therefore were able to speak. We had discovered a mutual distrust of a certain person and decided to have the Verbal Claiming Ritual soon."

 

Severus grimaced, feeling uncomfortable disclosing so much information, but knew he couldn't leave anything out. "Minerva contacted us and let us know that we needed to have the Ritual done right away, and we had her and three others as witnesses to the first Claiming Ritual. However, after the Ritual, one of the witnesses, Ronald Weasley, decided to beat and berate Harry, for reasons unknown other than a dislike of Vampires and Homosexuality. Minerva and I restrained the boy and after performing an obliviation and a memory change, sent him on his way. I then contacted you, and now here we are." 

 

       Madam Pomfrey nodded her head understandingly and turned to Harry, who was eyeing the biscuits with interest.  
"Yes Mister Potter, you can still eat biscuits and have tea. Now then, I want you to get some rest soon, and I expect to see you tomorrow morning before breakfast. Also, Severus, you had better supply Harry with blood packs until he has Donors. He's blood deprived." She said and returned to her office via Floo after Severus assured her he would keep plenty of blood on hand for Harry. 

* * *

 

       Once Madam Pomfrey had left, Severus relaxed a little and went to the kitchen, grabbing a couple blood packs for Harry, warming them to body temperature. He sat by Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, handing him the blood packs. "Alright, Draco, Miss Granger, if you have questions, you may now ask them." He said as he gently made Harry lean on him for extra support. Severus smirked at the look of disgust on Granger's face when Harry bit into the first pack, a look that Harry didn't see.   
"The only questions I have are why is Potter the Submissive one? And what you plan to do for a family?" Draco said. Severus looked down slightly at Harry who was slightly flushed in a very becoming shade of pale pink and smirked.

      "I believe you should be the one to answer that first question Harry, then I will answer the second." He said.  
Harry nodded and grimaced, "Well, I'm the submissive one because I'm younger and because I'm...inexperienced..in certain areas." Harry said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed. Severus squeezed Harry's shoulders in a comforting way and smiled at Draco's response to that: "Nothing wrong with that Potter, not everyone's shagged half the school. Being innocent can be a charming trait. I want Potter to answer the second question first though Uncle Severus." Draco said smirking.

 

      Severus had to hide an amused smile behind his hand at Draco's bluntness. Harry looked a little confused about the second question and looked from Draco to Severus and back to Draco again. "Erm..well, I know I want a family someday, but I'm a boy, and I'm gay. I mean, I've heard a rumor that male wizards can get pregnant, but I heard it from Lavender Brown, and she's a huge gossip who can't always be believed...is...is it possible that I could have babies?" Harry asked. Severus chuckled at Harry's 'I'm an idiot' act.  Draco smirked and nodded. "Yeah Potter, you can get pregnant." he said.

 

     "Indeed you can little vampire, and being what you are, the chances are higher, Harry. Vampires tend to be very fertile, in fact, the rumor that Vampires cannot reproduce is merely that, a rumor." Severus said, then answered Draco's question himself.  
"I plan on seeing Harry grow round with my child not too long after the Physical Claiming Ritual. Now why is that information important to you?" 

The blond boy smirked. "Well, because I want to be the child's godfather, of course!"

 

 _'Why would Malfoy want to be a godfather to any kids I'd have? I thought he hated me.'_ Harry thought. Being the brave Gryffindor that he was, Harry decided to voice his thoughts. "Why would you want to be the godfather of any children of _mine_ Malfoy?" He asked warily. "That's an easily answered question, Potter, the answer is, because I highly doubt I will have any of my own and I want to be able to spoil a child rotten." Draco answered and showed Harry a true smile, "And besides that, it would help you and I to get over our animosity towards each other." he said. Harry contemplated that for a few moments, then nodded. "I see your point Malfoy. I'll have to think about it though." He said. Severus smirked. 

* * *

          Harry sighed and finished off the second blood pack then looked at Hermione who was the next to ask questions. "Harry, when did you become a vampire, and how?"  
Harry nearly groaned in irritation. "My birthday, I just went to bed the night before and was woken up at midnight in a lot of pain and I had fangs are started craving blood." Harry answered.  
"So you weren't bitten? You just woke up a vampire? How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

 

     Severus chose to answer that question for Harry, "It is quite simple, Miss Granger. Obviously one of Harry's ancestors was a vampire, and vampirism was passed down from child to child, though obviously skipping some generations. As to how he 'Just woke up a vampire', unlike those who are bitten and changed during some point in life, witches and wizards with vampirism in their bloodlines undergo the change on their 16th birthday, which is the year that most with Creature Inheritances undergo their change." Severus said. Harry smiled host thanks to Severus and turned his attention back to Hermione. 

 

"Alright then, Harry how have you been getting blood? Have you been biting people?" Hermione asked. Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes." No 'Mione, I've been drinking animal blood out in the Forbidden Forest late at night when everyone's been sleeping. While I was at the Dursley's, I snuck out at night every now and then to drink from stray animals, like cats and dogs. Though I did find some mice, rats, voles, and moles sometimes." Harry replied

"Urgh! That's Disgusting Harry! What changes have you noticed since becoming a vampire?" Hermione asked, looking a little queasy. "Erm.. well, I'm faster and stronger, and it takes a lot more to hurt me... when I'm not feeling weak and tired that is. Though I'm more weak and tired during the day, and I've noticed that I get sunburned really easily now. And I can see better. When I got back to Hogwarts at the beginning of term, I looked up a spell that made my glasses useless, so they're basically just for show." Harry said, trying not to seem hurt by Hermione's disgusted look and tone.

 

    "And what about you being Professor Snape's Mate? How did you figure that out?" She asked. Harry would have to be careful answering this question. "Same way he did, through dreams, though I didn't know what the dreams were about until I went to the library and checked out a few books on Vampires." Harry replied. Hermione didn't need to know the real answer to that question. Hermione looked a little more relieved, though still disgusted. "Well those are all of the questions I have for now. Am I free to go?" She asked looking at Severus who shook his head.

 

    "Not yet, you and Draco need to wait for us to fill out the forms from the Ministry and sign as witnesses." Severus replied.

* * *

 

 

        With the questions answered, Severus turned to Minerva, "Did you bring the required form, or shall we use the one I have?" He asked. Minerva pulled a rolled up scroll from her robes and laid it out on the coffee table in front of Severus, who summoned a quill and a bottle of ink and began to fill out the form in the places where it was required, and handed the quill to Harry when he needed to put in some information. After several moments the pair was finished filling out the form which read:

## Vampire Mate Claiming Form

**Issued by the Ministry for Magic, this form signifies that I _Severus Tobias Snape_ age _36_ , have Claimed one _Harry James Potter_ age _16_ as my Mate. My Mate and I understand that this form may be made public knowledge and hereby authorize The Ministry of Magic to use this information for their personal and public use. Signed and dated _December 19th, 1996_ by _Severus Tobias Snape_ and Mate, _Harry James Potter_ **

 

     Severus slid the parchment over to Minerva who signed as a witness, then handed the parchment to Draco who signed and turned it over to Hermione who also put down her signature. The scroll glowed blue for a moment as the information was assessed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke to the Ministry. Severus dismissed Draco, and Hermione, who left to go to their beds. 

 

  
     "Harry, you will be staying here in Severus'  chambers from now on." Minerva said, then left. Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally alone with his mate. He looked at Harry, who seemed nervous,  but was looking a little healthier now that he'd had a few potions and some blood.

"I'm guessing that at the moment you would not be comfortable sharing my bed with me correct?" Severus asked. Harry nodded.

"Very well, you may have the sofa until either you are comfortable enough to sleep with me, or I have procured a set of suitable furniture for the spare room, which you may have as your own room until the time you must spend your nights by my side. Feel free to explore the rooms, if you like." Severus said as he moved back to his chair to observe Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 We the bearers of magical arts have come to provide witness to the most ancient of vampiric Claiming Rituals.  
> *2 We thank thee for bearing witness  
> *3 I, Severus Tobias Snape claim you as my mate  
> *4 I, Harry James Potter accept your claim  
> *5 By magic and in front of witnesses we have claimed one another. As we will it, so shall it be  
> *6 We now close this Ritual and thank the magic for being with us.


	5. Chapter Four: Harry and Severus' first day as Claimed Vampire Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry explores Severus' chambers and spends his first night in his new home, then deals with the next day, and the aftermath of his newly changed status as Claimed being revealed to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not getting this posted sooner. My muse went on holiday,and my illnesses decided to make life impossible. Not to mention that last month, my hubby and I moved and have been trying to get used to the new place. <\---- Old note, just don't want to delete it. 
> 
>  
> 
> \-----> Brand New Note!! ------>I'm sorry if this chapter comes across as too short or too long, but really, I can't win. Some people want longer paragraphs, some want shorter ones. Some want long chapters, some want short ones.
> 
> Can people try to be happy that some of us are even able to work on our fan fictions at all? You know, considering it means that we're still alive even as our bodies seem to want to slowly shut down?

* * *

        Harry looked around for a moment trying to decide where to go to begin his explorations of his new home, and decided to look at the little kitchen more thoroughly than he had before. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. The floor was, of course stone, though there was a very nice looking rug under the little table which he observed was made of a heavy wood stained black, sturdy and square, with four matching chairs. The cupboards were made of the same heavy wood and also stained black and a small ice chest of sorts sitting at the end of the counter.

 

          Harry went over to it but did not see any knobs or handles, so curiously he pushed in the front and it clicked open revealing two lines of organized bags of blood. "Hey Severus? How did you get so much blood?" Harry called out. He heard Severus chuckle, and the man came into the kitchen. "So you've found my emergency supplies then? Well to answer your question, this was all supplied by donors, mainly the staff. But this is only for emergencies, or if the donor I feed from is too ill." "Oh. Who's your donor?" Harry asked curiously.

     Severus chuckled again and turned the boy to face him. "First of all, Harry, that was an impolite question, however, since you are my mate, what is mine is yours. Secondly, the Malfoys are my blood donors, or at the very least, Lucius and Draco are." Harry made a face at that thought causing his Mate to laugh again. 

 

     "Why don't you continue on with your explorations of your new quarters and settle in for the night? I've got a patrol a little later tonight." Severus said. Harry smiled and nodded. He had forgotten that he had been planning on acquainting himself with his new living space. Harry closed the blood chest and looked around the little kitchen again, spotting a lovely woven tapestry on one of the walls, which looked like it was swaying a bit. He went over to it and placed a hand on it, surprised when it gave a little. Something was behind it. Harry turned to Severus, a question on his lips ready to spring out, and saw that the Potions Master was smirking. "You will find out what is behind that tapestry some other time, Harry. For now, just be content with what else you can discover within these chambers." Severus said, leaving the kitchen.

 

    Harry sighed and continued to explore the kitchen. There was a small pantry with specially charmed shelves to keep things cold filled with food items, and he was pleased to see that Severus had everything Harry would need to occasionally cook for the two of them. Harry left the small kitchen and went to the next room, which turned out to be the bathroom. He was shocked by the extravagance of the room, considering the fact that the kitchen and sitting room were more simple and masculine.

 

       The stone walls of the bathroom were painted a soothing pale green, and there were several sconces giving the room a bright and cheery feeling. On one wall there was a large sink with a long black marble counter with plenty of space for setting things on and a mirror spanning the length of the counter. At the back of the room there was a stall that held the toilet, that would give him complete privacy. Another, larger stall walled in by glass was the shower. On the other side of the room, opposite of the sink and counter, was a tall, wide whitewashed cabinet with a full length mirror on the door, which Harry assumed held towels and flannels, he checked. _'Yup, I was right.'_ Harry thought. 

 

     Next to the whitewashed cabinet there was a large white granite sunken tub, the size of a small pool, deep and large enough to easily fit four quite large grown wizards, or two half-giants, though it had benches to sit on about three feet deep on three sides. Harry looked around the room again and noticed that there was another cupboard next to the sink, and went over to it. Inside were herbs, oils, and potions for the bath, along with common household potions such as Headache Relief.

 

         Harry left the bathroom and hesitated at the next room. It was Severus' bedroom. The door was open, but Harry couldn't bring himself to enter Severus' personal space. "You can go in, Harry. It will be your room too eventually." Severus said encouragingly. Harry jumped, slightly surprised to find his Mate standing behind him. He hadn't even heard the man get up out of his chair. Severus bent down to Harry's eye level with a mischievous smirk, "Harry, why don't I show you the bedroom? We could call it a... personalized tour.." Severus said and stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Harry to pull him in close. Just as Severus closed the gap between them, there was a loud banging on the door to Severus' chambers.

* * *

        Severus let go of Harry and straightened with a heavy sigh, as he went to see who was interrupting his so far, enjoyable, evening. ' _There had better be someone seriously injured or dead._ ' Severus thought with a scowl as he opened the door, which revealed one of his Slytherins, Xander Monteague, standing in front of the door. "What is it Monteague?" Severus snapped. He wasn't normally this irritable with the students in his House, but tonight had been Severus' night and he was irritated that anyone had the nerve to interrupt what would have been a very memorable moment.

 

         Monteague looked at his Head of House and grimaced, "Sorry Sir, but there's a fight a couple corridors down, it's Quenton, Holden, and some Hufflepuffs. Holden and one of the Hufflepuffs are both really hurt and Quenton and the other Hufflepuff are still fighting!" the boy said. Severus sighed again and turned to Harry. "Why don't you get some sleep, Harry, I'll be back as soon as I've sorted this all out. It's late and I know you'll want to be at breakfast with your friends as soon as possible tomorrow." He said almost inaudibly and left, pulling the now curious Slytherin boy with him. The boy had been peering into the sitting room, attempting to see who Severus was talking to.

 

       As Xander led Severus to where the fight was taking place, Severus carefully schooled his features into his most imposing 'Greasy Git of the Dungeons' look. He was in full teacher mode as they arrived to the fight. The Hufflepuff boy who was still in the fight was gearing up to cast a vicious hex at Quenton and stopped cold as he saw the feared and hated Professor Snape bearing down on them with his wand drawn. "That is quite enough out of you two!" Severus growled as he flicked his wand, casting a silent _Expelliarmus_ at the two still conscious boys, and snatching their wands out of the air when they flew to him. "The two of you will serve three weeks detention for fighting, as well as these other two dunderheads when they have been healed by Madam Pomfrey. I am extremely disappointed in you, Quenton, and will be contacting your father tomorrow evening. As for you, Mister Eccleston," Severus said turning to the Hufflepuff, "I will be contacting your Head of House this evening and if she sees fit, Professor Sprout may add more time to your detentions! You will both return to your dorms **Immediately!** 50 Points apiece from both Slytherin and Hufflepuff for the four of you and you will be reporting to Filch **_tomorrow night after dinner!_** " Severus said and returned their wands to them.

 

             The two boys rushed off to their dormitories, and Severus levitated the two remaining boys to deliver them to the infirmary. "As for you, Mister Monteague, that will be 10 points from Slytherin for being out of bed at this late hour." Severus said, still annoyed that his time with Harry that evening was cut short by this, considering it was close to midnight. "Yes Sir, sorry for disturbing your evening, Sir." Monteague said as he hurried off to his dorm.

 

          Severus sighed and turned to the two unconscious boys and levitated them to the infirmary, dropping them off into the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey, and started on the long walk back to his chambers. ' _Perhaps if I hurry, Harry will still be awake and I'll be able to spend a little time with him... Hopefully **without** any more interruptions... Then maybe I can get another kiss from those sweet lips._ ' Severus thought as he continued on his way to his rooms. He smiled at the thought of his Mate allowing more intimacy between them. Several minutes later, he arrived at the portrait door to his rooms and whispered the password, entering his sitting room. Harry was nowhere in sight and Severus became a little worried that Harry had gone back to the kitchen and gone through the hidden door. He then heard an anguished cry from the bathroom along with a shout of "Stupid, Useless Freak!", and a loud thump. Severus went to the door and threw it open, intending to check on his Mate.

* * *

         Harry fell to his knees, staring at himself in the mirror. Ever since Severus had left he had been feeling the familiar sense of worthlessness and self doubt that he hadn't realized was being beat into him at the hands of his relatives. He slashed the knife he was holding across his wrist again, crying out in frustration, hot, angry tears streaming down his face. Harry sobbed harder as the slash healed itself, due to the vampire blood running through his veins. "Stupid, Useless Freak!" He yelled over and over again, slashing at his wrist each time.

    The door flew open as he continued to yell and sob, then just as suddenly as the door opened, the knife was pried out of his hand and thrown out of the bathroom. Strong arms circled him, drawing him back against a broad chest. "Oh Harry, what have you done to yourself? Why, would you try to do something like this?" Came Severus' voice from above his head, and Harry tilted his head up and back to see. Severus was on the bathroom floor with him, and Harry couldn't for the life of him understand why the snarky, sarcastic, and somehow wonderful  Potions Master would be willing to do such a thing for someone as useless as him.

 

       "Why do you even want me? I'm nothing! I'm ugly! Just look at me! My skin looks like I'm dead, I have green eyes! Green! Like the killing curse! I'm short and skinny and my face is all curves and no angles! My hair's always a mess! I look like an ugly, skinny flat chested girl with short hair and I'm always going to look like this!" Harry cried, trembling with the effort it took not to try to run away from his strong, and to his mind, handsome Mate. True, Severus wasn't what anyone would call classically good looking, but in Harry's mind, the prominent nose and sharp angles of Severus' face, combined with his height and the way he carried himself, made Severus a very handsome man, whom Harry felt he was unworthy of.

 

        "Just leave me alone." Harry said sullenly. "Harry, look at yourself, try to see what I see. Your skin is soft and pale, like lilies, and it glows as though you are made of moonbeams. Your eyes are the most perfect pure emeralds, framed by those long dark lashes. You are petite and pixiesque, and I happen to like that quite a bit, you are the perfect size to carry in my arms. You may be on the thin side right now, but you can and will gain some weight with the proper diet. You are lithe, perfectly lean muscles, and I believe that the curves of your face make you ethereally beautiful. Your wild unruly hair makes you all the more intriguing, you always look as if you've had a particularly good night. You are Beautiful, my Harry, and in no way do you seem to be feminine in your looks." Severus said, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. "And as for why I want you, why wouldn't I? You are my Mate, Harry. The one I was meant to have in my life as my own." Severus added, slowly standing and picking Harry up with him.

 

         "But you used to hate me! You always mocked me and belittled me before." Harry protested. He knew that he was already in love with Severus, but he had been so sure that Severus would rather die than consent to be his Mate. "Harry, I never truly _Hated_ you, it was merely an act that I had to put on, for your own safety. I no longer have any reason to fake a dislike for you, and in truth, I have not even remotely disliked you for several months now." Severus replied, carrying Harry to the sitting room and sitting n the sofa with the boy still in his arms.

       "Now then, it is growing late and although tomorrow is the day most of the students are leaving for the winter holidays, I am sure you are going to want to see your friends off, and therefore, you should sleep. However, I do have one request to make." Severus said. "I don't really think I have any friends left now, so I'm okay with spending all day tomorrow sleeping, but okay, what's your request?" Harry asked, looking at his Mate warily. He watched as Severus slowly smiled and became even more wary. "It is more like two requests, but I am hoping for at least one of them to be granted. The first is, will you let me kiss you again?" Severus asked. Harry felt himself blush slightly and nodded slowly. "Okay. I can do that." He said.

* * *

      Severus lifted a hand to cradle Harry's face and smirked a little before leaning in to capture the boy's mouth with his own. He felt Harry tense slightly and wrapped an arm around his waist as soon as Harry relaxed into the kiss. Severus kept the kiss close mouthed and bit back a sigh when he felt Harry's arms come around his neck as the boy fully relaxed and began to enjoy what was happening. Feeling as though he could not let this continue for the boy's sake, and his own sanity, Severus broke the kiss, pulling back to look at Harry.

 

        Harry's face was flushed and Severus could see a faint glimmer of desire in the emerald eyes of his young Mate. "Harry, that was perfect, thank you. Now for my second request, will you please try to get to sleep?" Severus asked, mentally cursing himself for getting into this situation, knowing it would be difficult for either of them to sleep that night. "I suppose I could try to sleep, but honestly, I'm more awake now than I was before." Harry said and Severus nodded his understanding. He released Harry and stood up, setting the young vampire down on the sofa.

 

          "While I do understand that you are not tired, it is important that you sleep tonight. The Headmaster will be returning at some point tomorrow and we will need to be prepared. I believe that the house-elves have brought your belongings from Gryffindor Tower and have put them in the spare room by now, so why don't you go retrieve your things and head to the bathroom to clean up and ready yourself for bed?" Severus suggested and waited for a moment until Harry nodded his assent, then turned on bis heel and went to the bedroom as the boy gathered his things. Severus let out a quiet, but frustrated sigh as he heard the bathroom door close.

 

          ' _Perhaps it was a foolish idea to kiss the boy again tonight. I should have waited._ ' Severus thought irritably, as his arousal pressed uncomfortably against the placket of his trousers. However he ignored it and set about gathering his black silk pajama bottoms and a night shirt to change into once Harry had vacated the bathroom and he had a chance to see to his own nightly ablutions. He was exceedingly grateful for Harry's quick departure into the bathroom at the moment, for he would not have successfully hidden his reaction to having his Mate so close to him otherwise. Severus chuckled as he heard a muffled groan and shout from the bathroom. It seemed that Harry had been just as frustrated as he was at the moment.

 

      Several minutes later Severus heard the door to the bathroom open and left the bedroom to go about his nightly business, glancing towards the sofa where Harry was already sprawled out and seemed to be attempting to sleep. Severus went into the bathroom and tended to himself, dressing for bed and then made his way back out to the sitting room. "If you'd like, I can transfigure the sofa into a bed for you, Harry." He said, noting that although his Mate was small, the sofa didn't appear to be very comfortable to lay on, and that Harry seemed to be curled up underneath a light afghan that Severus had laid across the back of the sofa. "Alright, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep" Harry replied softly, pulling the afghan tighter around himself.

    Severus drew his wand and transfigured the sofa into a four poster bed with a mattress that was designed to conform to the body and a plush deep green duvet and soft fluffy pillows for Harry. He then went back into the bathroom and returned with a vial of Sleeping Draught for Harry. "This should help you sleep tonight. It's merely a mild sedative that will help you fall asleep. You'll wake up fully refreshed in the morning." Severus said and handed the vial to Harry, who uncorked it and swallowed the potion down quickly. "Oh, that actually tasted pretty good!" Harry remarked, sounding surprised, which Severus chuckled about. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Good night, my little vampire." He said as he watched his Mate drift off to sleep.

* * *

       Harry awoke the next morning with the distinct feeling of being watched and jumped out of the transfigured bed in a flash, crouching down into a defensive position before he remembered where he was. He looked around slowly and noticed the same house-elf from the night before staring at him. The house-elf gave Harry a wide smile before speaking. "Oh good! Master Harry Potter sir is awake! Master Severus Snape sir is telling Tiffy that Master Harry Potter sir is to be going to the hospital wing for potions, sir."

Feeling foolish, Harry nodded and straightened up out of his defensive crouch. "Alright, thanks Tiffy. Where is Severus by the way?" He asked. The house-elf pulled on her ears in a sheepish fashion. "Master Severus Snape sir is being with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir. He is leaving Master Harry Potter sir a note in the kitchen next to the ice chest, sir." Tiffy replied. Harry nodded again and stretched, yawning slightly. "Thank you again, Tiffy. I'll go read that note and head to the hospital wing as soon as I get dressed." Harry said and went into the spare room to grab some clothes for the day out of his trunk and headed to the bathroom to change.

 

         When he was finished with his morning ablutions he went into the kitchen and picked up the note from Severus to read it. _Harry,_ _I was called to the Dark Lord's side not long after you fell asleep, and I had to go to him. I will return before dinner. Make sure you go to the hospital wing for your potions, and I will see you soon. I have arranged for Draco to keep you company today, as I am aware that your friends will be going home for the Christmas Holidays. I would urge you to attempt to get along with him. The password to our chambers is Water Lily, so do not forget. Draco will lead you back to our rooms if you ask him to, and I ask that you give no one the password to our chambers. Once again, I will see you soon. Have a good day, my little vampire._ Harry slipped the note into his pocket and sighed. _'Looks like I'm spending the day with Malfoy.'_ Harry thought as he left the chambers.

 

          To his surprise, Malfoy was waiting for him outside the portrait door, and Harry turned to get a good look at the portrait and committed it to memory before turning back to Malfoy. "Malfoy, I suppose Severus told you to wait for me here some time last night?" Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head. "No Potter, he sent me a message this morning. I've been waiting out here for ten minutes." Malfoy said, and started walking away, signalling to Harry that he was to follow him. "Uncle Sev said you needed to go to the hospital wing first, so I'll take you there. Pay attention to the directions we're going so you can start to figure out how to navigate the dungeons." Malfoy said, picking up the pace.

 

      Harry followed him silently out of the dungeons memorizing the layout of the corridors. Once at the hospital wing, Harry left Malfoy waiting for him and reported to Madame Pomfrey, who gave Harry his potions. Once Harry had had his potions, he and Malfoy made their way to the Great Hall, and sat at their tables. During breakfast, everyone but Neville and unfortunately Ginny Weasley had ignored Harry,surprisingly though, Ron and Hermione were absent. After breakfast, Malfoy led Harry out towards the Black Lake.

 

        "Listen, Potter, I'm aware that you think Weasley can come back around and be your best mate again, but you've got to see some sense by now. He's prejudiced against people who are gay, and against creatures. There's just no way that Weasley will ever come to his senses, honestly it would probably be best to cut your losses now rather than get hurt worse in the future." Malfoy said in a surprisingly soothing tone. "I know, I know. He's never going to be okay with it, but I don't know how to cut my losses like that. Ron was my first friend, my best mate. How can I just drop him like that?" Harry asked sulkily.

 

       Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to end his friendship with Ron, but he knew he needed to, if only for his own safety. Harry sighed when he noticed that Malfoy was shivering from the cold, and drew his wand, casting a warming charm around the blond and they stood staring down into the frozen lake is peaceful silence. As it was wont to happen, their peaceful silence was interrupted by the indignant screeching of Hermione Granger, See! Look there, Ron! Ginny was right."

 

     Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ron standing before them with looks of absolute disgust on their faces. "Harry! What do you think you're doing with _him_! Malfoy's a slimy Slytherin git!" Ron spluttered. Harry glared at Ron, "I thought you said we weren't friends anymore, Weasley. That you didn't want to be friends with a poof!" At that moment, Hermione stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the wrist, intent on dragging him away from Malfoy. In an instant, Malfoy's wand was out, trained on Hermione.

 

     "I'd suggest you get your filthy hand off of him Granger. And you, Weasel had better drop your wand, else I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Malfoy warned. Harry was trying to pry his wrist from Hermione's relentless grip without hurting her, and was becoming frustrated. "Let go Granger. I really don't want to have to  hurt you." Harry sneered. "No, Harry, You have to come with us! It's almost time to leave for winter hols! We can't be late. And besides, you know Ron didn't mean anything he said. He was just having a bad night last night." Hermione said as she continued to try to drag him away.

 

    Malfoy shot a Stinging Hex at her hand, smirking when she shrieked and dropped Harry's wrist. Ron came to her defense, and Malfoy smirked again as he defended himself against Ron's weak attacks. "Oh just give up, Weasley! You'll never be able to beat me!" Malfoy crowed as he shot _Petrificus Totalis_ at the red head. Ron was immediately petrified and fell to the ground with a snow-muffled  _thump_. "Come on, Potter. There's no need to stay around _these_ people." Malfoy said as he began walking backwards away from them. Harry followed, rubbing at his wrist, as he sent a glare in their direction.

 

        Malfoy kept his wand trained on Granger until he and Harry were out of their sight. Sighing, Harry followed Malfoy to the Great Hall for lunch. It would be the last Hogwarts meal for most of the students until Winter Hols was over.  Out of habit, Harry looked up to the Head Table and happily noted that Dumbledore was still not there yet. Harry ate his lunch, a rare steak with a side of mashed potatoes, and looked to the Slytherin table to see if Malfoy was finished yet. Seeing that the other boy was still eating, Harry sighed and dished more potatoes onto his plate.

 

    Not long after Harry had dished up his second helping of potatoes, Hermione and Ron came into the Great Hall and sat near him. The bitch had obviously ended the spell on the red-haired idiot. "Why did you side with Malfoy, mate?" Ron asked, looking angry. "First off, DON'T call me 'mate'. I don't like it. And second, I sided with him because _he_ hasn't been acting like a prat. Now if you don't mind, I have other places to be." Harry said, standing up and catching Malfoy's eye.

 

         When Malfoy nodded and stood as well, Harry left the table and headed to the doors and waited for Malfoy. Together they left the Great Hall and made their way to the dungeons.

* * *

      Severus smirked as he made his way out of the Dark Lord's manor. Things had gone well, and his Lord had agreed to end his yearly attacks on Harry, once Severus made it known that Harry was his mate. The Dark Lord had been pleased to find out that the Potter boy hated Dumbledore as much as he did, and had told Severus to arrange a meeting with the boy as soon as possible, though Severus found it odd that his Lord had been laughing throughout most of the conversation. Severus was only too happy to agree, and now that the meeting with his Lord was finished, Severus had some other business to attend to before he could return to his Mate.

 

        Upon reaching the end of the wards, Severus apparated to his next destination, the offices of **_The Daily Prophet_** , and stepped inside. He went through the building and stopped at a door marked _Jackson Andrews, Journalist and Interviewe r_, and knocked on the door. Normally, Severus couldn't stand journalists, but Jackson was a friend,  who did things his way and had no need for a twittering secretary. The door was opened by a man who appeared to be in his late fifties, with a portly stomach, blue eyes, and a balding head of brown hair, liberally streaked with grey. "Ah, Severus, old friend, I've been waiting for you, as instructed in your letter. Please come in and have a seat. You promised a good story, with the stipulation that it be printed and distributed with the Evening post." Andrews said as he stepped back to allow Severus into his office.

 

    Once the two men were seated, and tea was brought, Andrews began the interview, a charmed quill poised to write down what was said. "Mr. Snape, it is a pleasure to be speaking with you today."

"Likewise, Mr. Andrews."

"What brings you here today, if I may ask?"

"It is quite simple, I wished to give an interview before the rumour mill and disturbing speculations were brought into my life, and that of my Mate."

"Your 'Mate'? If you could explain that, please? Mate is usually used as a term for those with a creature inheritance."

"Very well. As I'm sure you have heard, there have often been rumours amongst the students, and even the staff of Hogwarts that I am a Vampire. That is true. My Mate happens to be a Vampire as well."

"Can you explain how, or rather why, a Vampire is classified as a Magical Creature?"

"Of course, Mr. Andrews. Vampires are classified as Magical Creatures, because they predate humans. There is no known beginning in Vampire history, but Vampires have seemingly always been around. In ancient times, they were believed to be Gods and Goddesses, for their magical abilities, which is the same for most Magical Creatures. Originally, the Council of Magical Beings were the decision makers for magic, and classified themselves as Creatures, rather than Beings when the Magical Creatures began mating with humans."

"I see, and as humans and Magical Creatures continued to mate, their offspring mated with others, either human or Part Creature Part Human, some the humans gained magic as time went on. But humans also mated with other humans and those had no Magic?" 

"Exactly so. Every witch or wizard has some Magical Creature blood, though most have very minute traces and will never gain a Creature Inheritance."

"Thank you, Professor Snape for that little lesson. Now as I recall, you were saying you have a Mate?" 

"Yes, Mr. Andrews. That is correct." Severus said with a smile. "I had nearly given up hope of ever finding mine, as not all Magical Creatures find theirs. And then, during the summer my Mate turned 16, which is the year a Creature Inheritance manifests. I knew within a few minutes who it was, and then I began to dream of him every night."

"Pardon, did you say  _'Him'_ , meaning a male, and that  _He_ is only 16"

"Yes, that is what I said. You know as well as I that there is no law against a relationship between Mates, regardless of any age difference, or gender. And as I have stated,  those with creature blood come into their Inheritance upon reaching their sixteenth birthday and are from thenceforth, of age."

"Yes I do know that and you have stated that. Well, who is the lucky young man then?"

"Oh no, Mr. Andrews, I am the lucky one. And my Mate is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, you say? By Merlin, I was unaware that he was a Vampire! Tell me, how will you handle the backlash? I'm sure that many people will be outraged that their 'Boy-Hero' is taken off the market!"

"Anyone with half a brain in their head will know to not challenge me for my Mate. Any Howlers we receive will go straight into the fire and our mail will be going through rigorous check to ensure that no one has sent anything harmful, such as curses. And yes, I did say Harry Potter." Severus said with a smirk, gesturing that the interview was over.

 

    Andrews cast the counter charm on his quill and smiled. "Thank you for this interview, Mr. Snape. I assure you that it will be in the Evening edition. I believe I've kept you long enough. And may I say as an old friend, congratulations on finding your Mate.  Feel free to use my Floo." Andrews said, standing to shake Severus' hand. Severus shook the other man's hand, thanked him for his time, and left through the Floo back to Hogwarts.

* * *

       It was dinner time, and Harry had decided to sit at the Slytherin table with Malfoy. Most of the students were gone now, and surprisingly, Malfoy was one of the few that stayed, and the only Slytherin student.  Harry looked to the Head Table and grinned at seeing Severus sitting there watching him intently. Severus' eyes locked onto his, and then casually flicked over toward the spot where the Headmaster usually sat. Harry glanced over and sighed. It seemed that the old coot was back.

 

       Harry turned his eyes back to Severus and made a show of rolling his eyes. Severus smirked back and mouthed the words 'Wait for the evening post.' Harry nodded, though he was highly confused. As if on cue, the Great Hall filled with owl dropping off the Evening Edition of **_The Daily Prophet_** _. When Harry's copy was brought to him by Hedwig, he unrolled it and took a look at the front page, where there was a picture of him taken at the beginning of term next to a picture of Severus. Harry scanned the headline which read._

_ **Harry Potter, Vampire! Mate to Potions Master Severus Snape, also Vampire?** _

_Article & Interview with Severus Snape, pg 2. _ 

Harry quickly turned to the second page and started to read.  

 

> _**The Boy-Who-Lived: Vampire, Saviour, & Potions Master's Mate! ** _
> 
> _Article and Interview by Jackson Andrews, Daily Prophet Head Journalist and Interviewer._
> 
> _**Dear readers, this has been an exciting day for this journalist. Yes, you've read it correctly, our Saviour, Harry Potter, age 16 is indeed a Vampire! What's more exciting for him, is that he has found his Mate. Mr. Potter was unable to speak to me, but I was lucky enough to receive a request for an interview from Mr. Potter's Mate. Renowned Potions Master Severus Snape, also a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry happens to be the Boy-Hero's Mate. Below is the interview I had with the normally tight lipped man, along with my thoughts.** _
> 
> _**Readers, when Severus Snape sent me a letter requesting that I give him a short amount of time to give the Prophet an interesting interview, I never expected what I heard.** _
> 
> _**When Mr. Snape came into my office, something about the man seemed different. He did not appear to be nearly as taciturn as usual, more and harsh. I of course had to get to the bottom of it, and so, started the interview.** _
> 
> **JA** (Myself of course): "Mr. Snape, it is a pleasure to be speaking with you today."
> 
> **SS** (Severus Snape): "Likewise, Mr. Andrews."
> 
> _**It was here that I noticed something unusual about the man.** _
> 
> **JA** :"What brings you here today, if I may ask?"
> 
> **SS** : "It is quite simple, I wished to give an interview before the rumour mill and disturbing speculations were brought into my life, and that of my Mate."
> 
> _**After hearing such a thing, I did wonder if my hearing wasn't going out on me. Thus like every good journalist does, I confirmed what I had heard, while still conducting the interview.** _
> 
> **JA** : "Your 'Mate'? If you could explain that, please? Mate is usually used as a term for those with a creature inheritance."
> 
> _**For those that aren't completely aware, a Mate, or Mates is/are the  person, or in some cases, the people with whom a Magical Creature is the most compatible with. Compatibility is determined by body, mind, magic, and soul.** _
> 
> **SS** : "Very well. As I'm sure you have heard, there have often been rumours amongst the students, and even the staff of Hogwarts that I am a Vampire. That is true. My Mate happens to be a Vampire as well."
> 
> _**I had, of course heard the rumours about Mr. Snape being a Vampire. Who hasn't, who has children that go to or have gone to Hogwarts in the past few decades?** _
> 
> **JA** : "Can you explain how, or rather why, a Vampire is classified as a Magical Creature?"
> 
> _**I confess, I myself was curious.** _
> 
> **SS** : "Of course, Mr. Andrews. Vampires are classified as Magical Creatures, because they predate humans. There is no known beginning in Vampire history, but Vampires have seemingly always been around. In ancient times, they were believed to be Gods and Goddesses, for their magical abilities, which is the same for most Magical Creatures. Originally, the Council of Magical Beings were the decision makers for magic, and classified themselves as Creatures, rather than Beings when the Magical Creatures began mating with humans."
> 
> _**Readers, I found this little history lesson to be very intriguing, and had to confirm my thoughts on where this was going.** _
> 
> **JA** : "I see, and as humans and Magical Creatures continued to mate, their offspring mated with others, either human or Part Creature Part Human, some the humans gained magic as time went on. But humans also mated with other humans and those had no Magic?" 
> 
> **SS** : "Exactly so. Every witch or wizard has some Magical Creature blood, though most have very minute traces and will never gain a Creature Inheritance."
> 
> _**This piece of information, though shocking to many, can be confirmed in the Ministry of Magic building, or in Gringotts for a fee. However, it was time to get back on the subject.** _
> 
> **JA** : "Thank you, Professor Snape for that little lesson. Now as I recall, you were saying you have a Mate?" 
> 
> **SS** : "Yes, Mr. Andrews. That is correct."
> 
> _**I must interrupt here, because Severus Snape, widely known to many as a man who never shows emotion, Smiled, yes smiled,  when giving me his answer.** _
> 
> **SS** : "I had nearly given up hope of ever finding mine, as not all Magical Creatures find theirs. And then, during the summer my Mate turned 16, which is the year a Creature Inheritance manifests. I knew within a few minutes who it was, and then I began to dream of him every night."
> 
> _**You are reading this correctly, and as you can see, I did confirm this.** _
> 
> **JA** : "Pardon, did you say  _'Him'_ , meaning a male, and that  _He_ is only 16"
> 
> **SS** : "Yes, that is what I said. You know as well as I that there is no law against a relationship between Mates, regardless of any age difference, or gender. And as I have stated,  those with creature blood come into their Inheritance upon reaching their sixteenth birthday and are from thenceforth, of age." 
> 
> **_I had known about the laws involved in the age difference and gender, but I did learn that, yes, all those with a Creature Inheritance are classed as being Legally of Age, and are adults._ **
> 
> **JA** : "Yes, I was aware of the gender and age difference laws,  and you have stated the Creature Inheritance law. Well, who is the lucky young man then?"
> 
> _**Here, I had a feeling that I was about to receive some very interesting information.** _
> 
> **SS** : "Oh no, Mr. Andrews, I am the lucky one. And my Mate is Harry Potter." 
> 
> _**Imagine my surprise! Lucky indeed!** _
> 
> **JA** : "Harry Potter, you say? By Merlin, I was unaware that he was a Vampire! Tell me, how will you handle the backlash? I'm sure that many people will be outraged that their 'Boy-Hero' is taken off the market!" 
> 
> _**I think it's safe to say that the warning in response to this should not go unheeded.** _
> 
> "Anyone with half a brain in their head will know to not challenge me for my Mate. Any Howlers we receive will go straight into the fire and our mail will be going through rigorous check to ensure that no one has sent anything harmful, such as curses. And yes, I did say Harry Potter."
> 
>  
> 
> _**There you have it. Harry Potter is officially off the market. I'm sure many young men and women feel cheated, and so I remind you of this. A Vampire cannot be trialed and found guilty of killing anyone who tries to steal their Mate, or steal from their Mate. Wishing you all a happy holiday season! Thank you for reading.** _
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

Severus watched as I miniature chaos unfolded. The few students that had stayed at Hogwarts for the Winter Holidays whispered amongst themselves,  every now and then looking at either Harry or himself, clearly in shock. Severus then looked at Dumbledore ,and even as hardened a spy as he was, Severus could barely hold back a shiver of wariness. The old man's eyes locked onto his, and Severus felt a brush of Legilimency. He locked his Occlumency shields down tight and the old man glared at him.

"Come up to my office, my boy. Bring young Harry with you." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes as cold as ice chips. The old man suddenly smiled brightly and got up from the table, heading to his Tower office.

       Severus waited for a few moments, then went to the Slytherin table, where his mate was sitting. "Harry, the old man wants us in his office now." He said, and held a hand out for his smaller Mate. Severus tried to smile reassuringly as Harry fell onto step beside him, and they walked up to the old man's office. By the time they got to the corridor that the entrance to the Headmaster's office was in, Harry and Severus were much calmer, chatting about the reactions of the students to the paper. 

 

     Dumbledore was waiting for them at the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to his office, smiling cheerfully when they reached him, and he said the password to the gargoyle. They glance at each other, both knowing that the old coot was going to try something. Severus squeezed Harry's hand gently as they were ushered up the stairs and into the office before Dumbledore. The old man is still smiling as he closes the door behind himself and turned to face them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLAMERS ARE WARMING MY ICY SOUL!  
> But a little love never hurts either.
> 
> The ones that Don't Complain about everything will make me more willing to get the story out faster. 
> 
> The ones who Keep Complaining are not helping my anxiety and stress levels to stay at a safe level for me. Thanks for adding more of what might kill me before I reach middle aged!


	6. Chapter Five: Lemon Drops and Loony Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore tries to interfere, and starts trying to put his plans in place. Severus puts him in his place for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter takes a long time to come out. I've still been sicker than usual, and times are stressful. I'll work harder on these chapters. Sorry if this one seems short.

#### Chapter 5: Lemon Drops and Loony Plans

* * *

 

           Harry and Severus looked to each other in mild amusement as Dumbledore urged them to their seats in front of his desk, sitting down only after the old man himself had sat down. Characteristically, Dumbledore offered them tea and sweets, but neither of them accepted, for they were understandably wary of whatever he may have laced the refreshments with.  _'Probably soaks the Lemon Drops in a Cheering Solution, and uses a Calming Drought in the tea.'_ Harry thought. He watched as Dumbledore sighed and waited a few moments before focusing on Harry.

 

         "Harry, my boy, what is this nonsense about you being a Vampire? Have you come up with this to bring more attention to yourself?" Dumbledore asked, playing the kindly old man. He was, of course aware that his 'weapon' had reached his inheritance, but he had plans that were focused on getting rid of both the boy and that horrid Riddle. He planned on making himself more powerful, and more wealthy, of course he needed to get the boy pawned off first, preferably to the one he'd chosen for the job. He had plans of creating a Utopia, with himself at the helm! There wasn't enough time left to deal with the sacrifice's stubborness,  he needed his first plan in place now! 

 

        Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and simply glared at the old man, refusing to speak for the moment. Dumbledore sighed and spoke again, still trying to play the kind old man, "Harry, come now, you know that it is impossible for you to be a Vampire. There are none in your ancestry, and the Order would have been alerted to any threats to you over the summer by the blood wards, therefore you have not been bitten. So how can you believe you're a Vampire? I believe you are lying, again, my boy." Here, Dumbledore smiled, though the smile did not reach his eyes.

 

   This time Harry didn't resist rolling his eyes. "I'm not lying. I came into my Inheritance over the summer. I've done some research and found out that there were vampires in my family in the past, just it's been a few generations back." Harry said. Dumbledore was silent for a few moments giving Harry and Severus a chance to glance at each other to silently confirm that they knew the old man was plotting something, though what is was, they couldn't be sure of.

 

   Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, but was in reality less than five minutes, Dumbledore seemed to make up his mind on what to say. "Very well, Harry. Let's assume that you are a Vampire. What makes you think that Severus is your Mate? He is much older than you are, a male, and also not a Vampire." Dumbledore looked smug, and not at all like the kindly old man he had portrayed a few minutes ago. Harry was becoming more convinced that the old man was completely unhinged.

 

     The old man knew the truth about his spy's Creature Status, but he needed Harry to have doubts. Harry smiled and turned to look at Severus, taking his Mate's hand,  before answering. "Simple, I knew immediately who my Mate was, and age does not matter. The dreams only confirmed it. Severus is my Mate, and I'm his. And as far as him being male? Well, that's great, because I am in no way interested in females. Was that all you wanted to talk about, _Sir_?" Harry said as he calmly stood up from his chair, ready to leave the Headmaster's office.

 

   Dumbledore drew his wand and performed a silent spell, creating a barrier around the room that would prevent Harry and Severus from leaving the office. "No, that was not all, Harry. We need to discuss this, and make plans to fix things so you can live a normal life. You are the Wizarding World's champion,  and you can't live a deviant lifestyle! Children look up to you! Now then. Sit. Back. Down." Dumbledore said. The man was insane! Harry glared at the man before sitting down again, trying to think of a way to get out of the room. True, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do too much damage ,but Harry had only just started his potion regimen to get healthy again. 

 

     Dumbledore didn't notice that Harry was no longer paying attention to him. He was furious! This was not going to plan, he needed to make his 'weapon' doubt everything! "My boy, surely you cannot believe something like this just because of some dreams? You know as well as I, that you are unable to keep Voldemort out of your mind. I believe it's much more likely that Voldemort has been controlling your dreams, my boy." Dumbledore said, nodding sagely. Harry glared at the old coot again.  _'Good gods, does the man even know how crazy he sounds?'_ Harry thought

 

    "Voldemort did not send me the dreams of my Mate! I would have known because my scar would have burned!" He yelled, then quieted down when he felt Severus' hand squeeze his again. ' _Right need to stay calm._ ' Harry thought. He decided to let Severus take it from there. Harry squeezed Severus' hand to indicate that the older Vampire should take over. Harry was getting too angry. 

 

* * *

 

     Severus sighed inwardly, slowly and surreptitiously drawing his wand, ready to defend himself and his Mate if need be. He glanced over at Harry, seeing the barely concealed anger, and tightened his grip on young man's hand. "Albus, what is the meaning of this nonsense? Surely you know it is against the law to hold magical creatures against their will." Severus drawled. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the two, realizing he was nearly giving himself away and put on his 'doddering old grandfather' face back on.

 

    "Of course, my boys, of course, I wouldn't dream of caging the two of you. I merely need the two of you to stay here for a while longer so that we can discuss the situation. Forgive an old man for his outbursts of temper." Dumbledore said, taking a lemon drop from his candy dish and popping it into his mouth.  Severus raised an eyebrow and nodded, all the while thinking _'The man is foolish to think I can't see through his act, unfortunately the Physical Claiming might have to take place sooner than planned, depending on what he says'_. Dumbledore was floundering, he needed to change things up, time to be understanding but firm. He sucked on his lemon drop and thought quickly.

 

       "Now then, if you say that you are Mates, I of course cannot legally keep you apart unless it is dangerous for you to be together. However, this IS a school, and thus has rules. If you cannot remain discreet, I will have no choice but to send one or both of you away. I may even have to break the bond. I need to know how far things have gone between you to be able to come to the right decision, my boys." Said Dumbledore, looking between them trying to see who would be more forthcoming than the other. Severus held back the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

_'So the plan he's working on now is to keep us apart, and he thinks I can't see through it.'_ Severus thought.  He decided to answer the man, to see what else the old coot would give away. "Though it is truly none of your business, Albus, as of yet we have only shared a few kisses and went through the first of the rituals." Severus watched as Dumbledore's eyes light up. _'Well that's not a good sign'_ He thought. 

 

      "Ah, good then. I must ask that you make sure it stays that way until Harry has been able to complete his education. Harry cannot afford to have any distractions until he has defeated Voldemort, and Harry will need to finish school before then." Dumbledore said with a smile. Severus glared at the man, his eyes narrowed. "Surely you can understand the need for Mates to complete their bonding as soon as as possible, Albus, especially as doing so will help make the bonded Mates stronger?" Severus asked in a condescending drawl towards the old man.

 

      He watched as the old man struggled to keep his temper and smirked at the near victory, Severus knew he was getting close to having the old coot admit why he wanted Harry to remain unbonded. He knew he had won when Dumbledore snapped, "Severus, this is not something that needs to be done right away. Harry must remain pure in order to defeat Voldemort. The protection magic will not work otherwise!"  At this, both of Severus' eyebrows rose, though he quickly schooled his features back to the blank mask he wore during most of the discussions he had with the old man.

 

       "What protection magic would that be, Headmaster?" Severus asked. Dumbledore frown, then his it behind a sad smile. He knew he'd been caught, and so looked at Harry as if he was about to impart some grave news to the young man. It was time now to try to put the original plan in place. "I'm sorry, my dear boy, to have to tell you this. If you were to complete both of the rituals, you would lose the protection magic that was put in place when your parents wrote up a marriage contract and filed it with their wills. The contract was written only a few months before they were murdered, you see."

* * *

       Harry frowned and looked at Severus, silently asking if it was okay for him to speak, now that he was a little calmer, albeit very confused. When Severus nodded, he looked at Dumbledore. "Erm.. I'm sorry, Sir, but what marriage contract? And with whom?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. Dumbledore once again smiled, his eyes twinkling madly. "Why, with young Miss Weasley, of course. Who else would it be, if not your girlfriend?" Dumbledore replied cheerfully. Harry nearly gagged. "That.. That annoying little slut is Not my girlfriend! She's a stalker and she's  extremely creepy! I don't even like girls!" Harry exclaimed, starting to panic slightly. 

 

       "But of course you do, my boy. You aren't one of those disgusting... You're not a homosexual. You've always loved and wanted to be with Miss Weasley, why, you even told me so yourself last year. I find this highly suspicious, my boy. I believe we'll need to get you tested for potions that may have been slipped into your food or drink." The old man said. Dumbledore was getting angrier. Of course he knew that the boy was gay and wasn't in a relationship with the chit, though he was supposed to be. The stupid girl had failed in getting those potions into the boy! Well, he'd just have to check to make sure, and if there weren't any love potions in the brats system, he'd have to make sure that the girl got some into him!

 

       Harry and Severus watched as the crazy  old man went to his fireplace, threw in some Floo powder, and called out for Madame Pomfrey, claiming he had a student who was acting out of character whom he suspected had been dosed with a mind altering potion. Poppy stepped through and glanced around the office, taking in the sight of Severus and Harry in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What seems to be the problem, Albus? You seemed rather concerned when you called me here. You said a student had been dosed with something," She said.

 

        "I believe Harry needs to be tested for potions. He's claiming that he is a vampire, and that Severus here is his Mate. Harry claims that he doesn't have any attraction to females, and that he dislikes his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He's actually said that she isn't his girlfriend, and that he finds her to be an annoying, creepy stalker." Dumbledore said. Pomfrey sighed and glared at the old man. "Albus, I am aware of Harry's Creature Status. He is indeed a vampire. In regards to Miss Weasley, there is not, nor has there ever been a relationship between the two of them. Mr. Potter is gay, he came to me in his third year with questions about his finding other males attractive, and I assured him that it was perfectly normal. As far as Severus being his Mate, well, that is not very surprising at all to me. I have seen the both of them, and I can say without a doubt that they are Mates. If that is all?" She said condescendingly.

 

        For a brief moment, Dumbledore's face was thunderous, then he plastered the 'Kindly Grandfather' mask back on. "I'm afraid I must insist on a potions detection scan, Poppy, before I can be certain." Dumbledore replied. Pomfrey sighed again and gave the dark haired wizards an apologetic smile. Harry smiled back. "It's alright, Madame Pomfrey, I don't mind." He said. The Medi-witch nodded and drew her wand, casting the spell. A sheet of parchment appeared, listing the potions that had been given to Harry the night before. "There, you see? The only potions that are in Mr. Potter's system are for healing." Pomfrey said and left.

 

        Harry smirked, even though on the inside he was furious. How dare that old man try to accuse someone of slipping him a mind altering potion! He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to be calm. Harry looked at Severus as if asking for help. He was only getting angrier. 

* * *

    Severus smirked, with a raised eyebrow as he watched Dumbledore start to lose his composure again, though he was rather  worried about Harry. His young Mate's temper seemed to be hanging on a thread. "I believe, Albus, that that answers your questions. Now, I would like to know more about this supposed 'marriage contract', and I think Harry would like to know as well." Severus said, and Harry nodded. They would of course find out the truth soon enough, but they wanted to see what the old coot would try to use as an excuse. Severus only hoped it wasn't something that could cause more problems for them.

 

    "Of course, my boys. I have the contract right here, we can look through it together." Dumbledore said. He was hoping that neither of them would look too closely at it, though he was pretty sure that Harry at least would not understand what was on the parchment. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a roll of parchment appeared. He unrolled it and spread it out over his desk, so that the dark haired wizards could see it. The contract was seemingly simple and read:

_**Contract of Marriage for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley dated 20, September 1981**_  

> **This Contract states that the parents of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley agree that the above stated shall be wed once the younger party, being Ginevra has become of age. Signing  Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

       Severus looked more closely at the parchment and immediately knew that it was a false contract, as it did not have Lily's true signature on it, and when he looked closer, he could see that James Potter's signature was forged as well. He knew this because he had had the displeasure of having to read his school boy nemesis' writing and signature several times throughout his days as a Hogwarts student. Severus smirked, and proceeded to use a not widely known spell that would reveal the name of the the person who forged the signatures in place of the false signatures.

       He was not surprised when the name ' _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ ' replaced ' _Lily Marian Potter_ and ' _James Charlus Potter_ '. Upon seeing Harry notice this, Severus chuckled darkly and cast a spell that would send the false contract to the Ministry's Department of Bonds and Contracts. Dumbledore was even more angry. How dare his spy do such a thing! It was as if the man actually _wanted_ to be with the boy! ' _I'll have to kill my spy then._ ' Dumbledore thought, raising his wand.

    As the parchment disappeared, the old man leveled his wand at Severus, who simply stared at him in a bored fashion. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Albus. I now have the right to kill you, if I so choose, simply for trying to deny me my right to Claim my Mate." Severus said with a sneer as he watched the old man pale, then redden in anger. Severus pointed his wand behind himself at the door and wordlessly unlocked and unwarded it. Severus knew that his little Mate was a only a hairsbreadth away from attacking the meddlesome old fool. 

      "Harry, we're leaving now." Severus said backing away from the old man, pulling Harry with him out of the office. It was clear to Severus that he was going to need to help Harry calm down, and also for them to get some help in dealing with the Headmaster. As the door closed once they were out, they both heard the old coot swear, "This is not over!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger,and also for how short this is, but I couldn't think of where else to go with this. Next chapter will have Harry, Sev, Draco, and a few surprise guests. And also music.


	7. Chapter Six: Songs and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus calls for help, Harry amuses people (and is amused by people in return), and Severus learns another one of Harry's secrets. 
> 
> Just a warning, this chapter gets a little crazy, you'll be meeting an original character in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this one has music. You'll also meet an original character.  
> Songs in this Chapter:
> 
> The Suffering by Aiden  
> Wake Me Up by Avicii  
> A Candlelight Intro by Aiden

* * *

 

       As soon as Severus and Harry got back down to Severus', or rather,  _their_ , quarters, Severus  pushed Harry onto the sofa that had previously been transfigured into a bed. "Harry, I think it's time we had a serious discussion." Severus said, sitting next to his little Mate and wrapping am arm around him. "What about?" Asked Harry, though he had a vague idea as to what Severus wanted to talk about. He only hoped that it wouldn't take long to talk about, he really needed to calm down. Severus sighed, wrapping his arm tighter around Harry's shoulders.

 

      "First thing is, we may need to complete the Claiming sooner than we thought. That can be discussed later though. I want to know _Your_ opinion on the 'Dark' and 'Light' sides." Severus said. Harry smirked and leaned into Severus' side. "Well, to be honest, I've been thinking about that a lot. See, I know more about the mental connection between myself and Voldemort than Dumbledore does. Sometimes, he and I talk over it. We've formed a friendship of sorts, Voldemort and I." Harry said. Severus was understandably shocked, but as he had had several year's experience being a spy, he was able to compose himself quickly.

      "I see.. And now I know why he was laughing at me this morning..  Well, in that case, perhaps it would be prudent to have him come for a visit." Severus said. Harry nodded. "Would you like me to contact him?" Harry asked. "Yes, and while you do so, would you mind if I get Draco and his Father to come as well?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and went silent, and Severus assumed he was talking to the Dark Lord.

     Severus went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder, calling Lucius Malfoy, then called his house elf Tiffy to get Draco. By the time he was done, Harry was done talking to Voldemort. "He said he would be here in a few minutes." Harry said. "Lucius should be here any second, and Tiffy will pop Draco in in a moment" Severus confirmed, just as the fireplace flared and Lucius Malfoy stepped through. Draco appeared a moment later, then the floo turned green again when Voldemort stepped through.

       Lucius, Severus, and Draco immediately dropped down to their knees in deference to their Lord. "Severus, Lucius, Draco, rise. There is no need to kneel before me. We are all friends here, are we not?" The Dark Lord said in his sibilant tone. The three kneeling on the floor got to their feet, as Harry laughed. "Harry, why must you laugh every time?" Voldemort asked.Harry shrugged and pulled Severus back down on the sofa. "Because it's amusing to see them all pretty much falling all over themselves to obey you...  Anyways, now that we're all here... We need some help. Dumbledick is planning on trying to break the bond and tried to keep us from completing the Claiming." Harry said.

 

       Draco gave a strangled choked sounding laugh, "D-dumbledick? Potter, you've lost your mind.. " Harry rolled his eyes, starting to get angrier than before, and growled. "Draco.. Further angering an already angry vampire is not a wise idea." Lucius said, eyeing Harry warily. Severus sighed when he noticed Harry had gone completely silent and was glaring at the wall as if it had insulted him. Severus paled a little more, making him look ghostly. "I really have no idea what to do in this situation. I have never actually seen him this angry, and I doubt my usual menacing glare will help." He said.

 

    Voldemort chuckled, "Luckily for you three, I've dealt with this before, as has a widely unknown friend of his." The crimson-eyed man drew a two way mirror from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. The mirror glowed blue for a moment before levitating and expanding to the size of a door. In it was the figure of a young woman wearing black jeans, a dark purple long sleeved shirt, and a red vest with many pockets. "Oh, hey..  it's you. Never thought I'd hear from you again Voldemort. I mean, it's only been less than a month.. I think" The young woman said, with an unmistakable American accent. "Well, you wouldn't have gotten a hold of me if there wasn't a problem with Harry, so what's up?" She remarked.

      Severus growled at the image of the young woman, and she growled back, louder and more ferocity. "Oh relax, young one! I'm not interested in him that way. Harry is Not My Type. He's like my Big brother...  Ugh.. I'm coming through!" The young woman snarled, stepping through the mirror. As soon as she was in the room, there was an intense feeling of power and presence, though the young woman was extremely small, standing at only 4'8" tall. "Merlin, Har.. That's enough anger to knock out a blue whale!" The girl said, then rounded on Voldemort, tackling him to the floor.

 

      "Yes, yes, I've missed you too, Rei." Voldemort sighed, patting her cheek, not noticing her flinch. "However, we need to calm Harry down now. So please get off of me." He laughed. The girl, Rei rolled off of Voldemort and stood, pulling him up as well. "Alright, I've known Harry longer than his supposed 'friends' here, so I know exactly what to do." She flicked her hand out in a random direction and the room filled with music. "Hey, Harry! The Suffering! Together?" She said, looking at the boy. Harry nodded and she screamed, "Now!" Then together the started belting out the lines of the song.

_Burn Your Friends_  
**_Burn Your Friends_**  
 ** _Burn Your Friends_**  
 ** _Burn Your Friends_**  
  
**_Living is easy_**  
 ** _With your eyes closed by and by._**  
 ** _Do you wake up, do you wake up and cry at night?_**  
 ** _The evil inside that breaks right through the light,_**  
 ** _With hard times and long goodbyes._**  
  
**_Take me into your dark dream_**  
 ** _and scream so loud this place fills with misery_**  
 ** _Suffer the kiss_**  
 ** _And take me out alive._**  
  
**_We're those things that you despise_**  
 ** _(We will sing)_**  
 ** _We're the suffering alive_**  
  
**_Burn Your Friends_**  
 ** _Burn Your Friends_**  
 ** _Burn Your Friends_**  
 ** _Burn Your Friends_**  
  
**_Shadows and hearts_**  
 ** _In which to carry your rue aloud_**  
 ** _Can you believe we are the shock of existence now?_**  
 ** _Something's a miss, and this generation has been found._**  
 ** _We're brought to the underground._**  
  
**_Waste me to your dark dream_**  
 ** _And taste me until all I see_**  
 ** _A thousand sparks_**  
 ** _We fake love futility._**  
 ** _I see the rain._**  
  
**_We're those things that you despise_**  
 ** _(We will sing)_**  
 ** _We're the suffering alive tonight_**  
 ** _(Suffering)_**  
 ** _We're those things that you despise_**  
 ** _(We will sing)_**  
 ** _We're the suffering alive tonight._**  
  
**_This time we're coming home,_**  
 ** _Worthless this time, this time alive._**

**_This time we're coming home,_ **   
**_Worthless this time, this time alive_ **

**_This time we're coming home,  
Worthless this time, this time alive .                  _ **

**_This time we're coming home,  
Worthless this time, this time alive_ **

**_This time we're coming home,  
Worthless this time, this time alive_ **

**_This time we're coming home,  
Worthless this time, this time alive_ **

**_This time we're coming home,  
Worthless this time, this time alive_ **

**_This time we're coming home,  
Worthless this time, this time alive_ **

**_This time we're coming home,  
Worthless this time, this time alive_ **

**_(We will sing)_ **   
**_We're those things that you despise_ **   
**_(We will sing)_ **   
**_We're the suffering alive tonight_ **   
**_(Suffering)_ **   
**_We're those things that you despise_ **   
**_(We will sing)_ **   
**_We're the suffering alive tonight_ **

 

     When the song was over, the two Malfoys, Severus, and Voldemort were looking at the pair like they were insane. Harry and Rei lauged and three of the other four males in the room took the time to get a good look at the young woman who seemed to leak power. Rei was very small, darkly dressed with black kohl rimmed violet eyes, dark purple painted lips, pale skin, and had long black hair with streaks of red and purple through it, fringe covering her left eye. They couldn't tell how old she was though.

 

      "Excuse me, miss? Might I ask who you are?" Severus asked. The girl called Rei turned to him and smiled, showing her fangs. "I'm sure you heard Voldemort call me Rei. That's not my real name, but it's what I'm going by this time around. The last life, it was Jocelyn. If you haven't guessed, I'm a vampire. One of the oldest there is, even if it doesn't keep them from... Never mind... Anyway, I'm a rare type. Instead of living for millennia, I die every now and then, and get a new life, but with all the memories of my past lives. Last time I had about 300 years."

 

  "This time, so far I've only had 16. Haven't met my Mate yet though. Or maybe I have, I'm not sure. Another thing: Don't Call Me Miss. The name I've chosen is Rei." She said. "Pardon? You've 'chosen' the name Rei? What does that mean?" Severus asked. The girl smiled. "Well, I don't really like my given name in this life, so I chose one that I like better. My birth parents in this life named me Andreia. I hate it, so I shortened it and decided on Rei. My adoptive parents call me Andreia still." She said, then looked at Harry who seemed to be getting angry again.

 

       "Well, the first song didn't work, but that's part of the process. Just have to find one that's just right for the moment.. Anyone know a more upbeat one?" She asked. Draco sighed and thought for a few minutes. "I know one it's called Wake Me Up." The girl grinned "The one by Avicii?" Rei asked. Draco nodded and suddenly the song was playing. Surprisingly this time it was Draco who began to sing it.

 

**_Feeling my way through the darkness_ **   
**_Guided by a beating heart_**   
**_I can't tell where the journey will end_**   
**_But I know where to start_**   
**_They tell me I'm too young to understand_**   
**_They say I'm caught up in a dream_**   
**_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_**   
**_Well that's fine by me_**

**_So wake me up when it's all over_ **   
**_When I'm wiser and I'm older_**   
**_All this time I was finding myself_**   
**_And I didn't know I was lost_**

**_So wake me up when it's all over_ **   
**_When I'm wiser and I'm older_**   
**_All this time I was finding myself_**   
**_And I didn't know I was lost_**

Harry joined in on the second verse, surprising everyone but Rei, who laughed.

**_I tried carrying the weight of the world_ **   
**_But I only have two hands_**   
**_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_**   
**_And I don't have any plans_**   
**_I wish that I could stay forever this young_**   
**_Not afraid to close my eyes_**   
**_Life's a game made for everyone_**   
**_And love is a prize_**

**_So wake me up when it's all over_ **   
**_When I'm wiser and I'm older_**   
**_All this time I was finding myself_**   
**_And I didn't know I was lost_**

**_So wake me up when it's all over_ **   
**_When I'm wiser and I'm older_**   
**_All this time I was finding myself_**   
**_And I didn't know I was lost_**

It was the last part of the song that the three youngest people in the room all sang together that finally broke Harry out of his anger completely.

**_I didn't know I was lost_ **   
**_I didn't know I was lost_**   
**_I didn't know I was lost_**   
**_I didn't know I was lost_**

 

 

       Once Harry was completely calm again, he looked his friend over closely and sighed.  
"Rei.. It's happened again, hasn't it?"  
"I.. I don't know what you're talking about Big Brother." The girl said, tried g to slip away. Harry was faster, pulling the tiny (even compared to him) girl in front of him. "Don't. Please don't. Don't even try to lie to me. Little Sister, which one was it this time?" Harry asked, gently gripping her chin in one hand and turning her face side to side. Rei tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let her.

 

  "Severus, I'm going to need the Bruise Salve. Maybe a blood bag or two as well" Harry said. "What do you mean, Harry?" Severus asked, though he was already getting the requested items. Harry sighed. "Have you ever seen a vampire this pale? Because I haven't." Voldemort looked the girl over as well. He could see that she had a glamour on. "Hmm the tackle wasn't as strong as usual either. Drop the glamour, Rei." Ordered the Dark Lord. 

 

      Rei glared at Harry and Voldemort, refusing to do as told. By this time, a certain blond had noticed something about the girl that had him on edge, though he decided to wait and see if she could figure it out. Harry was getting annoyed by Rei's refusal to comply and used wordless, wandless magic to remove her glamour. "Which. One. Was. It?" He demanded. Severus, Voldemort, Draco and Lucius were shocked to see the girl's face swollen and bruised. Harry vanished her shirt, leaving her in her trousers and the vest, but her stomach and arms were bare, also showing bruises.

       "I repeat, which one?" Harry asked again. Rei glared at him. "Fine! If you really must know, it wasn't anyone in my family.  It was mostly TG, and the rest of my so called friends!" She yelled. Harry sighed, "Not all of these handprints are the right size for a teenager, Rei. Who else?" Harry asked with a sigh as he took the Bruise Salve from Severus and started to work it onto the bruises on her face and arms. Rei was silent for a moment then spoke, "My dad.. Well.. Adoptive dad, rather. Wasn't too pleased with me trying to stand up to them all." Rei said looking away.

 

       Harry sighed and started to work on her left side. A growl came from Harry's left as the jar of Bruise Salve was snatched from his hand by an elegant, long fingered, cream coloured hand. Harry was pushed aside as none other than Lucius Malfoy took over. "Well, that took an interesting turn," Draco drawled, "but of course I've been expecting something like this since The Bint decided to show her true colours and left."

 

          Harry looked over at Draco bemusedly, and then looked to Severus for a better  explanation. Severus sighed. "Draco's mother was found out to be someone else's bonded mate, and had run away from the man. She lied about who she was and it was a bit of a shock when her concealment wore off. In truth, she was never really even Draco's mother, but rather had killed her,  implanted Draco into her womb after disguising herself as Lucius' late wife." Severus said.

 

      "I see.. And what about.. That?" Harry asked gesturing towards Rei and Lucius. Severus chuckled. "Well, it would appear that Lucius has found his True Mate, and that he didn't appreciate you tending to her wounds."  
"Ah. Well alright then. Now all that's left is for Voldie and Draco to find their mates, and then we can get rid of Dumbledick. And live our lives... After I kill Rei's relatives." Harry said with a laugh. Voldemort looked a little annoyed at the nickname, but agreed.

 

     "So you've figured it out then have you, Harry?" The Dark Lord asked with a smirk. "That you're a Dark Veela? Yes, Voldemort, I have figured it out. I also know who your mate is. But you'll have to figure that out for yourself." Harry replied, smirking. Voldemort glared at Harry, who laughed. "The problem isn't not knowing who my Mate is, it's not knowing how to get through to them!" Voldemort snapped.

 

          Harry laughed again and turned his attention back to Severus. "Well, since we're all here, can we try to figure out how to get rid of Dumbledore?" He asked. Severus gave a brief nod and sat down, pulling Harry with him. "Of course. I have a few ideas on how to do this, though one is something that only you and I need to discuss." Severus sent Harry one of his rare smiles before glancing around the room. He smirked at Harry's American friend who was sitting next to Lucius, and tried not to laugh at his Lord's blatantly obvious attempt to appear to be casually sitting next to Draco.

 

         After waiting for a few minutes, for everyone to settle in, Severus called Tiffy for refreshments. The house elf disappeared and reappeared quickly with tea and an assortment of sweets. Severus dismissed the elf, and waited for the others to choose what they wanted for themselves. "Alright, now that everyone has some refreshments, I believe it is time for us to discuss any ideas for getting rid of Dumbledore." Severus said. He looked at his companions as if waiting for any of them to be forthcoming with an idea.

 

          Harry thought for a few minutes before speaking. "The only thing I can come up with is maybe... No, never mind, it's a bit stupid...." He trailed off, blushing slightly. Severus took Harry's chin in his hand gently and turned the boy's head to look at him. "Harry, you don't need to be afraid of voicing your ideas." Severus leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips then pulled away. "Erm.. Well, I was thinking about maybe making his life hell for a while, pranks or whatever... But I'm not sure how we'd go about it." Harry said.

 

      Severus smirked, "That's a good idea, love. I'm sure we can come up with some good ones." Severus was pleased with his little Mate's idea and with how prettily Harry blushed. He wanted to see what Harry would come up with. He wasn't concerned about whether or not the old coot ended up hurt... or dead. A look around the room showed that the others thought the same thing, except for the girl, who didn't know the old man, but was looking cheerful at the prospect of tormenting someone.

 

     Rei managed to get herself untangled from Lucius and smiled, "I know I don't know Dumbledore personally, but even in the US we know of him. What about a permanent charm cast on him that makes whatever he's wearing the complete opposite of his preferred clothing choices? Though not black." She suggested. All around the room were sounds of agreement. Rei leaned back into her newly discovered Mate's arms and grinned, draining the second blood bag, before picking up her tea.

 

       Harry laughed and nodded, "Good one, little sister... And maybe have all of his sweets replaced with... Hot cinnamon candies?" Severus chuckled and agreed. They all looked over at Draco as they heard him squeak, and saw that Voldemort had pulled the younger blond into his lap and was squeezing him. "Er.. Well, that's one way to get your mate to notice you.." Harry said looking away. Severus shook his head and sighed.

   

   "I suppose I could dig up the first potion I created in order to get my Mastery in Potions. It was designed to make someone believe they were in their wildest fantasies, and act them out, while the rest of the world watches on. It's safe to be used around others, as the one who ingests it is unable to touch someone else." Severus suggested. Harry nodded, giggling, and rested his head on Severus' shoulder.

 

       Voldemort chuckled darkly, "I and a few of my followers can 'break in' to the school and cause some chaos. The students and staff that are not completely loyal to the old fool will be safe of course." Voldemort tightened his grip on Draco when the boy tried to squirm away. Harry and Severus smirked, and Severus said, "That would be a good idea. Fifth years and younger should be left alone though, along with professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and Poppy Pomfrey."

        "Well, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey can be on the shit list too," Harry added. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed. "Creevey is always stalking me and taking my picture, and the Weasley girl is a slutty stalker who believes I should be hers. I hate both of them." He said, and Rei snarled at the name of the Weasley girl, causing everyone to look at her. "That slut somehow got into big brother's things and found my address. She wrote me a nasty letter detailing what she'd do if I stayed in contact with him." Rei explained.

       

    Severus sighed. "Yes, those two Gryffindors are a threat to my Harry, and his chosen sibling" The Dark Lord nodded, he had heard from some of his followers that were still in school or had been within the past nearly six years, that those two students were too dangerous to be around Harry and Rei. Draco and Lucius had yet to contribute, so Rei turned around and stared at the older blond.

 

       Lucius smirked, "My idea would be to organize a school wide prank. Have people that you know well enough to somewhat trust, and use a long acting version of Polyjuice. Have all of the staff that you trust in on it, and everyone that participated would all turn into someone. Everyone would be identical though, so deciding who to be is a key factor."

 

    Draco suddenly grinned. "Everyone could Polyjuice into Voldemort! It would drive him batty." The Dark Lord chuckled. "That's a great idea, Draco." Severus rolled his eyes. "Well, now we have a plan. I think it would be best to repeat the pranks for a week straight, using all of them each day." He said. There were hums of agreement from everyone. After several minutes of silence, Harry felt like screaming. It was too quiet for a room with six people in it. He didn't need to break the silence though.

 

    Voldemort broke the silence by turning to the American girl with a glare. "You said that it had stopped, Rei. That you weren't being abused anymore." Hissed the Dark Lord. Rei glared at him. "No, Voldemort is right, little sister. What happened?" Harry asked. Rei shrugged. "Well, with TG it was just their way of telling me I'm not welcome anymore. I'm not part of the group any longer. And with NY relatives, well, I decided to stand up for myself when Papa's Little Princess destroyed all of my music. I retaliated by taking my stuff that she'd stolen back. I don't think I need to explain what happened then."

 

  Rei became quiet again, the only sound coming from the girl was a softly hummed haunting tune. Harry became curious. "Rei, what song is that?" The girl stopped humming and smiled. "It's called A Candlelight Intro. It's by a abandoned called Aiden." She said. Lucius smiled at the girl. "Would you mind singing it for us? The older blond asked. Rei shrugged and the music filled the air "It's not very long.just a couple lines repeated twice" Rei said

 

_**Light this candle and show the world we're all lined up to die.** _

_**Invite these lost souls to dine so grim infect you, glorify.** _

_**Light this candle and show the world we're all lined up to die.** _

_**Invite these lost souls to dine so grim infect you, glorify.** _

     Harry chuckled. "Short, but creepy and sweet,  just like you little sister."  He said. 

 

 


End file.
